Thirteen
by Lookupatthestars
Summary: 13 Year old Kurt Hummel is going to his first day of Middle School,  after befriending the school's Bad Girl, Santana Lopez, his life turns upside  down as he begins to go down the wrong path of sex, drugs, and middle school.  Based on the movie Thirteen
1. Prologue

_13 Year old Kurt Hummel is going to his first day of Middle School, after befriending the school's Bad Girl, Santana Lopez, his life turns upside down as he begins to go down the wrong path of sex, drugs, and middle school. Based on the movie Thirteen AU _

**Warnings! Drugs, Sex, Language**, **Cutting and a lot more If you've seen the movie thirteen than you know whats goes down... you've been warned...**

**Oh yeah! Glee not mine! Thirteen not mine either!  
><strong>

**Prologue**

The bedroom has heavy metal music in the background as a boy and girl are sitting across from each other. The boy feels his face laughing and looking really surprised.

"Hit me. I'm serious. I can't feel anything. Hit me!" he says laughing passing a bag of air duster to the girl sitting across from him. The girl sitting across from him hits him and he laughs not feeling the pain.

"Again! Do it harder!" this time the girl really punches him and he just laughs. The girl takes a hit of air duster and she passes it back to him.

"I can't feel anything!" he screams at her while she takes another hit.

"I hear this little 'wah-wah-wah' inside my head." She says to him laughing getting the air duster from him and taking another hit.

"That's your brain cells popping." He says to her as they both laugh stupidly at each other.

"Do it" She tells him

"You want me to do it?" He asks her laughing she nods and he slaps her. He takes another hit of the air duster

"Hit me, Harder Punch Me!" He tells her as they both laugh and she punches him making him hit his head on the edge of his nightstand next to his bed. He gets up with a busted lip but he's still laughing.

"Hit me really Hard, really" she tells him laughing after she took another hit of air duster.

"Okay I'm going to punch you" He tells her laughing

"Okay go!" She shouts at him and he punches her. She falls back on the bed and when she sits up she has a cut on her forehead from his ring that he had on his hand.

"Oh Shit" he says as he wipes blood off his ring. Both of them are bleeding and laughing. They scream and you can see a tongue ring in both of their mouths as they lay back on the bed.

_So... uh... Hi? Haha Um... well this is my first fanfic obviously and I don't really know what to say besides Please review? I kinda want to know if this is worth the effort _

_*Look Up At The Stars_*


	2. Chapter 1

**Warnings! Drugs, Sex, Language**, **Cutting and a lot more If you've seen the movie thirteen than you know whats goes down... you've been warned...**

**Oh yeah! Glee not mine! Thirteen not mine either!**

**Chapter 1**

_Four Months Earlier_

"Come on Alexander, come on" Kurt says trying to encourage the dog to walk faster wanting him to hurry up. He looks at his best friend walking with him and he smiles at her he can't wait for school to start already.

An a man about thirty calls out to them as he stubs out a cigarette bud and picks it up he doesn't want his kids to know he's smoking again. Kurt runs back with Tina chasing after him and he jumps up and down waiting them t for school.

"Come on dad! Let's go its seven forty-five let's go let's go" Kurt yells enthusiastically to his dad as his friend locks the dog in the house.

"Hey Tina, Come on Finn!" Burt says hi to he's sons friend and yells at his older step-son.

"Finn come on let's go!" he yells one last time as he fixes his sons backpack from being a target of bullying. Finn finally shows up and they all get into the car leaving for their first day of school.

Pulling up to the middle school Kurt tries to act that he's not scared with all the older kids around him looking intimidating by holding his up high and walking with pride up to Lima Heights Middle School.

_*Page Break*_

Walking down the hall with Tina is pretty intense as he tries not to bump into anybody or get squished by an older student even though it's hard with both of them being so small.

"Teachers look mean here" Tina tells him as they both see a teacher chasing down a girl who's dressed inappropriately.

"Well I promised myself I wouldn't get anything lower than an A" he says while he pulls Tina away to avoid hitting someone.

"_Puta" _

"God" he says as they keep on walking and he sees Finn with his friends. He tries to get his attention but he's ignored while Finn and his friends are talking about their summer vacation and their new looks.

"Finn!" He says one more time to get his attention

"Oh, hey guys this is my little brother" he says not really introducing him to anybody

"Hi" he says to the guys but they are distracted

"Man there's Santana Lopez, looks like she grew up this summer" one of Finn's friends tells him. He looks and sees this Latina girl wearing a black tank top with spaghetti straps and tight jeans. Santana says hi to her friends wearing equally revealing clothes and Kurt hears them talking about their summer.

"No Shit" Finn says as he looks at Santana like a piece of meat.

"Let's go say hi" a random guy says and they begin to walk towards to Santana

"Hey be cool dude" Finn says and then walks up to Santana saying hi. Kurt and Tina look on pretty surprised that they were ditched to go hang out with some random hot girl.

"Shit" Kurt says as they look at each other.

_*Page Break*_

After school Kurt usually goes to his dad's workshop connected to their house where they fix cars. However today Kurt sits in the office and writes in his journal.

"Wrench Kurtie!" Burt yells because he left it in the office. Kurt gets it and brings it to him

"Next time don't forget it in your office daddy" He says handing him the wrench and walking into their home

"Ok well that's all and your car is fixed, do you want take home some dinner?" Burt asks his regular customer and they do eating half of the lasagna Kurt made.

"Wow a whole seven dollar tip and they took home dinner" Burt says after his customer hands him the check

"Dad you're way too generous" Kurt says writing something down in his journal. "Did Uncle Phil send you the check this month?" He asks looking from his journal. After his mother died that side of the family became distant besides his uncle who helps them out with money.

When Burt and Elizabeth had Kurt they were young and naive teenagers that had no clue what to do with a baby and when Elizabeth died Kurt was only eight so Phil started sending checks to Burt, the high school dropout with a _recovering_ drug abuse problem, to help out.

"Lay of him Kurt he just started the new job" Finn says sitting down for dinner in the living room.

Even though Finn wasn't Burt's biological son he lived with them and Burt treated him like his own, especially when Carole lost their house after spending all their money on personal use leaving Finn homeless. Burt took Finn in at the age of thirteen and the teen was now fourteen going to eighth grade at LMHS with his baby boy.

"We're fine Kurt two cars just came into the shop" Burt says sitting down next to him and turning on their small TV.

"Hey Dad listen to this" Kurt says looking down at his journal and Burt lowers the volume of the TV. _"He was crippled, but only his body was cracked."_ Kurt begins but is interrupted by John Puckerman busting through the door with little Sarah Puckerman flying into his arms.

"Kurtie!" Little Sarah Puckerman says as she jumps on him and Kurt hugs her.

"Sorry the bus never came and then it did, I have to take a leak and she hasn't eaten anything" John says grabbing Sarah

"Well that's ok there's some stuff on the stove." Burt says to John and they leave Sarah to the kitchen and John to the bathroom. "I'm so sorry I just haven't been to a meeting all week. You know I need to go. I really want to hear your poem" He says to Kurt sitting next to him.

"No…" Kurt says knowing his dad really needs to go.

"Please start over?" Burt asks laying down and getting comfortable.

"It's okay Dad" Kurt says feeling a little embarrassed

"Please I really want to hear it" Burt begs and Kurt looks away like he's really thinking about it and finally he begins

"_He was crippled, but only his body was cracked. It's not simple, nor is it an easy matter to explain. Let's just leave it at that," she says... and closes the holy book of lies. She covers her eyes, denying to herself what she thought happened."_

"Mmm, Wow, That's really heavy… and it scares me a little bit, it's beautiful" He says clearly taken away by his sons writing. "We gotta talk about it when I get back Okay?" He says looking into his sons eyes

"Hey can we have some of this cake" John voice is heard from the kitchen and their moment is broken.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no! Shit. That's Mario's cake! He's twelve years sober!" Burt calls out into the kitchen

"Kurtie I want a piggy back ride" Sarah say running into the room and climbing onto Kurt's back.

"Uh, Dad, Dad! I told you I can't babysit I have a Research project due tomorrow" He says carrying Sarah to the door

"Kurtie cut me a break you know I need to go, Keep coming back it works if you work it!" he says to Kurt kissing him on the forehead and leaving him with Sarah.

"Thanks again!" he yells at no one in particular.

_Hi again! um well as you've seen some of the characters are either very ooc and some character are oc I made up in my mind that work in this twisted alternate universe haha anyways Please Review?_

_*Look Up At The Stars*_


	3. Chapter 2

**Warnings! Drugs, Sex, Language**, **Cutting and a lot more If you've seen the movie thirteen than you know whats goes down... you've been warned...**

**Oh yeah! Glee not mine! Thirteen not mine either!**

**Chapter 2**

"Santana Lopez has really pretty skin" Tina says to Kurt the next day at lunch

"I heard she's got a huge scar on her back from where she tried to save her baby brother from a fire" Rachel, a new girl who just started hanging out with them, says as they continue to gossip about Santana.

"You guys she's not wonder women" He says looking at Santana and shakes his head to himself. "See you guys later" He says picking his trash up and getting up to throw it away.

"Nice socks" Quinn Fabray, one of Santana's best friends, says laughing at him. He looks down at his blue cotton socks that stick out of his worn out sneakers and frowns.

"Who let him out of the cabbage patch?" Brittany Pierce, another of Santana's friends, comments on him walking away laughing.

_*Page Break*_

After school Kurt sits in his room and looks around. He really took what Quinn and Brittany said about his socks to heart looking down he pulls off the socks and throws them away. He grabs each stuff animal on his bed and throws them away one by one. Burt walks in seeing him throw away his stuff animals with anger.

"Thank God you're cleaning up your room, you hungry Kurtie?" He says with a plate of food in his hand walking around the bed.

"Dad I'm not little anymore, I'm not Kurtie" He says his voice wavering as he continues to throw away his stuffed animals.

"Okay…" he says and he starts helping Kurt throwing away his stuffed animals. "Hey what's wrong with those socks?" He asks seeing the sock that Kurt was just wearing a couple minutes ago.

"Nothing" Kurt says as he gathers stuffed animals that are on the ledge above his bed

"Then what are they doing in the trash?" Burt asks truly concerned about Kurt

"Dad I'm not gonna wear them anymore. I need new clothes" He's says as he continues to throw away his stuffed animals.

"How come?" Burt asks confused at his son's behavior.

"Because I look stupid! _Hello!_" he says gesturing to what's he's wearing

_*Page Break*_

"James! Stop, Emergency!" Burt and Kurt run out of the car to a van on the side of the boardwalk. Kurt picks and chooses clothes he likes and Burt pays out of his pocket. Kurt hugs his dad he can't wait for the next day of school.

_*Page Break*_

"Okay for the project I'm doing Beyonce what about you?" Tina asks the next day at lunch to Kurt and Rachel. Kurt, who is wearing a new shirt with a tribal heart, slightly tighter jean with a chain belt, a couple bracelets and his hair spiked up slightly as if he someone had run their hands through his hair, doesn't answer.

"I'm doing Barbra Streisand" Rachel answers her while Kurt sees Santana getting up and going to the hallway.

"I got to go to the bathroom" he says getting up and following Santana

"Cute shirt" He says walking behind Santana, who wore a corset top with her belly piecing showing, a cross pendant, and tight jeans.

"Thanks cute belt" She says turning around and looking at Kurt seeing she approves of him. "Call me after school, we can go shopping on Melrose" she says smiling at him.

"Okay, Um write your number on this" Kurt says handing her a little notepad and a pen. Santana writes her number down and walks away after Kurt makes sure she's gone he does a little happy dance excited he got the number of the most popular girl in school.

_*Page Break*_

He walks back from school with Tina and Rachel like he usually does. "Oh, Damn today I have Voice lessons, bye girls" he says hugging and the girls leave together

"Hey Kurt Dad wants you to clean your room" Finn tells him as Kurt walks by Finn and his friend Jeremiah fixing the car.

"Okay" He replies and runs into the kitchen to get the phone to call Santana.

"_The number you have reached is not in service at this time"_ Slightly disappointed but determined he tries again. _"The number you have reached is not in service at this time" _

Pissed off that Santana gave him a fake number he kicks the trash can into the next room spilling the trash.

"What happened in here princess?" Jeremiah asks as him and Finn steps over the trash and grabs something to drink.

"Nothing Curly-top" He says getting off the counter and throwing a piece of candy at him.

"Hey come clean this shit up Kurt!" Finn yells at him as Kurt walks out of the room.

_*Page Break*_

Clearly upset about Santana pranking him he steals a cigarette from his father and starts to smoke it. He leans against the door frame of their shed in the backyard and inhales the smoke getting a nicotine rush from the first hit. Hearing his dad pull up into the drive way he takes one last hit and steps on it.

Not discouraged by Santana's prank he decides to go to Melrose anyway sneaking by Finn and Jeremiah and taking the bus. On the way there he takes in the city seeing the people, the ads, and the stores he could get used to this. Getting off the bus he walks into the store and sees Santana and Brittany laughing and having in the back so he walks up to them

"Hey I tried calling you guys but I was coming here anyways so…" He says trying to act cool and trying to seem not desperate. They look at him and laugh.

"Oh my phone didn't ring" Santana says and walks away with Brittany as they continue shopping. Kurt looks at the prices and knows he can't buy anything.

"Shit you guys' I only brought ten bucks" He tells Santana and Brittany who look at each other and laugh. Santana holds up some red underwear and then puts it in her purse showing him that they're not going to buy anything they're going to steal it.

Never doing anything like that he looks scared looks around while Santana and Brittany keep putting stuff in their purses he sees that the cashiers not paying attention. Still surprised and not having the nerve he decides to leave.

"I'm going to grab a drink of water" he says and Brittany and Santana both laugh at him.

"_Loser"_ he hears and laughter follows as he walks away from Brittany.

_Hi once more as you can see Kurt is beginning to change trust me this is only the start of something_ _haha anways please review!_

_*Look Up At The Stars*_


	4. Chapter 3

**Warnings! Drugs, Sex, Language**, **Cutting and a lot more If you've seen the movie thirteen than you know whats goes down... you've been warned...**

**Oh yeah! Glee not mine! Thirteen not mine either!**

**Chapter 3**

Outside of the store looking sad that he couldn't get the courage to shoplift he sits on the on a bench waiting for the bus. Sitting by himself a business women talking on the phone with a lot of bags sits next to him talking rather loudly. The woman grabs her wallet and sits it next to her for to get a number she needs to tell to whoever she's talking to on the phone.

Still kinda of pissed at him-self for not having the nerve to shoplift he grabs the wallet with her things and walks away. Seeing that Santana and Brittany are outside now he walks to them with the wallet in his hands.

"Not bad for thirty minutes" Santana says as she Brittany inspect the stuff they lifted.

"You guys'… you guys'" he says trying to get their attention as they play with the stuff that they stole.

"You guys I totally just stole this" He says showing them the wallet he took from the lady.

"No fucking way" Brittany says looking really impressed at him for the first time.

"From this lady over there" He says pointing in the direction where he was sitting

"Have you seen what's in it" Santana asks looking surprised that he actually stole something. He opens it and looks in the back pocket to see what's in there and pulls out a hand full of cash.

"Holy shit you guys" he says surprised at the amount of money in there. Santana and Brittany grab the money and try to count it

"I don't think I've ever seen this much money in my life" Santana says holding the wad of cash in her hands.

"Let's go shopping!" Kurt says to them and they both reply 'hell yeah' at the same time. They all run off and go on a shopping spree buying shoes and other random stuff

_*Page Break*_

Really excited that he made good friend with Santana and Brittany he goes home practically skipping and runs into Finn's room.

"Hey Finn, just out of curiosity who do you think is the hottest girl in school?" He asks leaning against the door frame of his room

"Guess, um… Santana Lopez" He answers confused as to why his little brother was asking this question

"Guess who I hung out with today?" he asks looking pretty smug about hanging out with her.

"Bull" he says not believing that his little brother would hang out with her.

"Melrose Avenue" He says holding up a hair clip he bought to prove that he actually did. "What? God, is it that hard to believe?" He says seeing that Finn is really surprised and walks away.

_*Page Break*_

He walks into the kitchen and sees that there are four places on the dining room table. His dad looks more put together than his regular flannel shirt.

"Dad why are there four places tonight?" he asks but his dad ignores him going to the kitchen and stirring something in a pot. "Dad?" he asks and realizes why getting mad.

"Buddy she just got back she's only coming to dinner" he says trying to calm down his son before he explodes.

"Yeah tomorrow she's just going to weed the garden, right?" he adds sarcastically still mad that Carole is going to join them for dinner.

"It needs it" Burt says mostly to himself stilling messing around in the kitchen.

"Why are you doing this us?" He asks surprised that his father would hurt their little family to be with this woman he barely knew. Burt doesn't answer and the doorbell rings he goes to answer it and Carole is standing there holding a couple of gardening tools

"Do you mind if I put these in your shed?" she asks and Kurt walks away looking pissed as both adults kiss.

_*Page Break*_

Sitting in the dining room they're all eating what Burt made for dinner. Kurt is pissed and Finn looks happy his mom is back home he eats his dinner slowly.

"So Carole how was the recovery house?" Kurt asks her to be spiteful of her problem.

"Same as the last one Kurt" she answers and goes back to eating dinner. Both Burt and Carole act as if nothing bad has happened. Kurt just picks at his food, Finn fails miserably at eating slowly and both Burt and Carole exchange smiles throughout dinner.

_*Page Break*_

The next day Santana and Kurt hang out during school as Rachel and Tina look on, Tina waves at Kurt but Santana laughs and avoids them as they walk away quickly. Burt waits for them after school to pick up Kurt.

"Santana this is my dad" He says introducing them

"No way he's like the hunky big brother" she says trying to make a good impression quickly.

"What do you want me to do?" he asks knowing that she's only buttering him up.

"Can you take us to Melrose?" Kurt asks cautiously hoping the answer would be yes.

"Well let's go" He says as they get into the car. "I need some new shoes or maybe a hat or two" he says as they're driving

"No, no Dad it's okay you can just drop us of and go run some errands or something" Kurt says as they get there trying to ditch his dad when they arrive

"Oh, um, well okay… I guess that'll be all right, Maybe for an hour. I have to talk to Santana's mom, though." He says looking at them through the rear view mirror.

"Misty is just my guardian" Santana says defensively but hands him her number. Kurt tries to get out of the car but Burt stops him.

"Hey wait a minute I haven't talked to Misty yet" he tells Kurt trying to get him to stay.

"Dad, please don't do this to me. This is the best day of my life. I'll kill you if you embarrass me." Kurt says in a low voice still in the car while Santana waits outside.

"Okay" Burt says as he phones Misty and Kurt walk to Santana.

_*Page Break*_

After having a talk with Misty Burt goes inside of the store and looks for Kurt and Santana. Hearing the voices of Santana and Kurt in dressing room he waits for them outside

"Santana? Misty says you're not allowed on Melrose without adult supervision" he says seeing some shirts that say 'I love cock' and turns them upside down.

"Well you're here, aren't you Burt?" she says getting out of the dressing room wearing some new clothes.

"Yep I am" he says and then Kurt step out of the dressing room wearing tight jean with leopard fur on the bottom and a skimpy top.

"What do you think? Dad, do I look okay?" he asks modeling the jeans turning around in a complete circle.

"You look incredible." He says seeing that he's baby boy isn't a baby anymore.

"You love the leopard fur, Burt?" Santana asks from inside the dressing room

"Yep, but not for seventy-five bucks Kurtie" Burt says checking the price tag on the jeans.

"Guys! This only costs nineteen ninety-five!" Santana says busting out of the dressing room modeling shirt with cuts down the side for them.

_Hello! Um well things are definitely changing for Kurt and Burt too well Review Please_

_*Look Up At The Stars*_


	5. Chapter 4

**Warnings! Drugs, Sex, Language**, **Cutting (kinda in this chapter) and a lot more If you've seen the movie thirteen then you know what goes down... you've been warned...**

**Glee not mine! Thirteen not mine either**

**Chapter 4**

Coming back from shopping Kurt and Santana run out of the car Santana wearing the shirt she modeled and Kurt wearing a similar shirt in red. Right before they walk into the house Santana stops Kurt pushes some hair back and fixes his eyebrows.

They walk into the living room in which Finn and his friends are watching some random TV show.

"Hey boys" Santana says standing next to the TV for a few seconds as the boys gawk at her.

"Hey Santana" Finn says clearly checking her out. Kurt sees how they react to her and gets jealous wishing he could get that reaction from the boys also.

_*Page Break*_

Santana and Kurt lean against a tree outside watching Finn and his friends act like idiots. They talk about movies and some guys are skating when someone pushes Finn and they get up to chase him. Santana and Kurt crawl to the blanket that Finn was on before and eat the pizza left there.

"Your little friend is coming over" Santana says when she sees Tina walking towards them.

"What?" Kurt asks because he doesn't know what she's talking about. "Oh, shit." He says when he sees her and Tina sits next to him.

"I'm Santana Lopez" Santana say introducing herself to Tina.

"Yeah, I know. I'm Tina." She says shaking her hand.

"Pizza?" Santana offers Tina handing her a slice.

"We love Hawaiian. Don't you, Santana?" Tina says gesturing to Kurt as she takes a bite.

"_Hey, hey, hey!"_ a guy passes by Santana and calls her attention to come with them

"Let's go, Kurt." Santana say getting up and Kurt follows her.

"Uh, you can't go to the park anyway. Right, Tina?" Kurt asks not really caring about the answer he just doesn't want her to follow them.

"You can't go either after dark." Tina says but he's already gone with Santana.

"You guys wanna get high? Four bucks a hit." Santana asks a couple guys at the park and they agree. Santana exchange drugs for money and they go into the field together.

"Pay me back when we get home." Santana says handing Kurt an acid tab. They meet up with some guys and Santana sells them drugs also.

The group of teens gathers around and a groundskeeper hands them neon orange vests that they put on. They get on the truck and by the time the ride starts the drugs have began to sink.

Smoking a cigarette Santana cuddles up with a random guy and Kurt laughs as a guy kisses his cheek. Laying back with a group of tripping teenagers Santana and Kurt laugh as they see random stuff.

"Santana, I see spiders!" Kurt says laughing as he lays back cuddling with a guy.

"I see naked people." Santana says and starts making out with the guy next to her.

The sprinklers turn on and the teens run around still high on acid laughing hysterically.

"_Kurt!"_

"_Kurt!"_

"Kurt! Come on Dad wants you home now!" Finn yells at him as he's still spinning in circles in the sprinklers. "Kurt get over here!" Finn yells at him as he drags him from the sprinklers.

_*Page Break*_

"Found him dad" he says pulling Kurt behind him with Santana following. Kurt is clearly still tripping on acid pretty hard.

"Oh, you got it." He says looking at a game on the living room floor.

"Uh, yeah, Kurt, I got that game that you wanted... finally." Carole says laying back on the couch.

"Roooaaaar! I'm a lion!" He says grabbing the pieces of the game and throwing them in the air

"Kurt! Kurt, come on." Santana says pulling Kurt to his room laughing at him

"You hounded me for two weeks for this damn game." Burt says looking pissed that he just threw the game on the ground

"Oh, no, I haven't." he says laughing walking back to his room. "I really haven't." he says a little bit more angry than before walking into his room he closes the door behind him.

"Just Damn." He says leaning up against the door taking of his jacket and laughing again. "How long is this gonna last?" he asks Santana as he fixes his hair a little bit

"_The itsy bitsy spider dropped acid at the park"_ Santana sings laying down on his bed.

"Santana, I think… I think my nose is melting off." He says as he starts taking of his necklace. Burt mad from gets up and starts going to his room.

"Burt, he's a teenager. Come on, honey." Carole says when he goes after him

"You want me to ground you?" Burt asks walking into Kurt's room.

"Yeah, you're gonna ground me." Kurt replies under his breath.

"You know you're not allowed out after dark." Burt yells at him

"Daaad! God! Can't I have any privacy?" he screams when he wants to take off his shirt and hides behind his dresser.

"What, I'm not allowed to see your body?" he asks surprised that his little boy is changing

"No, you're not." Kurt replies and turns around with his back to Burt still hiding

"Okay" Burt says walking out of the room surprised at his son. "Well after she leaves we'll talk" he says leaving

"_If_ she leaves" Kurt says and goes to close the door. He walks to the bed and laugh with Santana. Burt walks into the living room and takes a huge gulp of apple cider sitting down with Carole he tries to cool down after his fight with Kurt. Carole tells him Finn says goodnight comforting him and they begin to kiss.

Kurt still in his room watches through the window as they begin to make out on the couch. He thinks about what happened to Carole and why she lost all their money.

_He opens the door and sees Carol's eyes in the mirror emotionless, numb… so fucking small. The door opens a little bit wider and see's a beer can up to her lips and he hears the noise of something being inhaled through it. He sees the lighter she holds up to light whatever drug she's smoking as the door open wider. _

_He looks at her frail body taking another hit from the can and she falls hitting the bathroom sink and crumbling onto the floor. He rushes in to help her to see what he can do._

"_What's going on? Dad! What's going on?" he yells to his father and goes to get him. Carole it on the ground holding her chest and his father rushes in to help and shuts the door in Kurt's face._

"_Go back to bed Kurtie" and with that he is left alone and scared in his bedroom not knowing what exactly happened_

Kurt's teary eyes look on as Carole and Burt continue to go at it in the living room. He looks away and goes into the bathroom locking the door behind him. He looks at himself in the mirror and opens the cabinet door getting Band-Aids and scissors.

Clutching the scissors in his hand he looks in the mirror and just sighs

_Hi! haha um so when I say this just the beginning it truly is It gets even worse for Kurt and Burt Review Please!_

_*Look Up At The Stars*_


	6. Chapter 5

**Warnings! Drugs, Sex, Language**, **Cutting and a lot more If you've seen the movie thirteen then you know what goes down... you've been warned...**

**Glee not mine! Thirteen not mine either**

**Chapter 5**

In the morning Burt gets and makes breakfast for Kurt trying to cheer him up. Kurt and Santana race out of the bed to go to the bathroom. They see Carole getting ready for the day in the bathroom and Santana looks at her sweetly.

"Cute shirt" Santana says looking at Carole almost predatory. Kurt looks at her like she's crazy and Carole closes the door as they leave.

"Dad!" he screams going into the kitchen pissed off Carole spent the night

"What? I'm making your fave" Burt asks as he flips over piece of French toast on the stove.

"Dad, I have to go to the bathroom now." Kurt says angrily as Santana follows him into the kitchen

"Can't you hold it a minute?" Burt asks placing another piece on the skillet

"That's how you get a bladder infection, you child abuser" Kurt screams as he stomps his foot on the ground

"That's dramatic." Burt says not really paying attention to Kurt as he throws his temper tantrum

"Let's just go pee outside, wussy" Santana suggests and grabs Kurt's arm pulling him towards the door.

"French toast is my favorite too, Burt". Santana says before walking out the door with Kurt.

"Alex is a cutie, yes he is" Kurt says petting his dog waiting for Santana to finish pee.

"Hey, Finn." Santana says walking to Finn's window that looks out towards the backyard. _"Move your G-string down south_." Santana sings doing a sexy little dance in front of him.

"Dude, no! That is so gross. That's my brother". Kurt tells Santana as Finn looks on happily after he's done Santana flashes Finn and Kurt yells at her. "Oh, My, God! Santana!"

"Maybe I'll marry into the family." Santana says laughing and walks away with Finn's eyes following her.

_*Page Break*_

Walking down the hallway with Santana at one side and Brittany at his other he feels powerful. Strutting with the two most popular girls of the school and he knows he's being watched. Girls want to be him boys want to get with him and well who can blame him when he's looking this hot.

"… and why are you late today Mr. Hummel?" the teacher asks him as he walks in late to biology sitting down next to Tina and across from Rachel his old friends but still biology partners. The guy sitting at the table next to them licks his lips and check out Kurt wearing tight faded jeans with a red tank top and cherry lip gloss on his lips

"Sorry, can't a boy go to bathroom?" He asks sarcastically the kids in his class laugh at his answer and he pulls out his phone.

"All right, settle down, class. Now, what I want- Put the phone away!" the teacher says as the kids laugh and he see's Kurt with his phone.

_*Page Break*_

After school Kurt and Santana run down Melrose Avenue holding hands and laughing. Walking up to a tattoo parlor where they do piercings Kurt sits calls his dad on the phone to pretend he's getting permission from a parent when he's just making up an excuse.

"Dad. Do you know the difference between point-slope form and slope-intercept form?" Kurt asks seriously as he twirls the phone cord in his hand

"How about ten dollars, guapo?" Santana bargains with a tattoo artist for a cheaper piercing price by flirting with him.

"That's why I need to be here at the library. They have tutors." Kurt says into the phone when his dad answers his question

"Hey, does his Dad know?" the tattoo guy asks pointing to Kurt who clearly looks underage.

"He's eighteen dude. Come on. I know you're a nice guy." Santana says flirting some more

"Okay, cool. Pick me up at five-thirty bye." Kurt tells his dad and hangs up the phone and he turns around and jumps excited about getting his first piercing.

"Get on the chair." The tattoo guy tells Kurt and he does while the guy puts on gloves and Santana lights up a cigarette in the back of the parlor and hands him a shot of numbing liquid. He holds it in his mouth for a little bit and spits it out in the cup Santana hold for him.

"Um... is this gonna hurt?" Kurt asks getting a little nervous after he held a big needle. "Oh, you haven't had your tongue pierced." He comments when he doesn't see a tongue piecing on the tattoo guy

"I only put it in when I need to" he says preparing Kurt's tongue for the needle and making a motion with his tongue that looks like his doing oral sex. He looks at Santana and she just smiles at him.

"Stick it out." The tattoo guy tells him and he does. The tattoo guy uses a clamp and pierces it with a needle. Closing his eyes he tries to ignore the pain

_*Page Break*_

Waiting for his dad outside of the library like he said he was at even though he wasn't he looks at his new piercing in his compact mirror

"Just don't open your mouth very wide when you talk. He won't notice." Santana tells him waiting with him for Burt to pick them up.

"I have to ask you something." Kurt tells Santana seriously turning to look at her

"What?" Santana asks not really taking him seriously at all

"Okay, um... you never did anything...with that crusty tattoo guy, right?" he asks her remembering the movement he did with his tongue and how Santana was all over him.

"Yeah. He ate my pussy." Santana says as Kurt looks at her in disgust

"Oh, my God! Are you shi…" he says as he puts he head in hands and looks up at her laughing.

"I'm kidding, idiot." Santana says and kicks lightly. Burt pulls up in and gets out of the car.

"Hey, young people" he says trying to sound cool. "Get a lot of studying done?" he asks as he walks up to them and Kurt and Santana get up and walk to the car.

"We were researching, Mom. I'm in charge of the gray water module for the Biosphere II project." He says trying to talk without opening his mouth to wide so his father doesn't see the piercing.

"Cool. What module are you in charge of, Santana?" he asks Santana as Kurt gets into the car.

"I'm not in that class. I'm taking advanced physics, Burt" she says impressing him and getting into the car.

_So the lies begin... haha Hi Please Review I'm trying real hard to get this finished I'm almost halfway through another warning I should add is probably that the chapter size will vary..._

_*Look Up At The Stars*  
><em>


	7. Chapter 6

**Warnings! Drugs, Sex, Language**, **Cutting and a lot more If you've seen the movie thirteen then you know what goes down... you've been warned...**

**Glee not mine! Thirteen not mine either**

**Chapter 6**

"Well, I'm happy for her that she's finally paying off her debt... but so what if she has to work weekends? You had to work when you had two teens" Burt's friend Frank says as him and Burt have coke while Mario fixes his car in the shop.

"It's not like I need it for myself. It's just that the kids…" Burt says as he takes a drink of his coke.

"Dad, Dad!" Kurt interrupts walking into the room wearing a ripped shirt with Santana.

"Can you guys say 'hot'?" Santana asks as she and Kurt model their new shirts.

"That was Finn's favorite shirt." Burt comments on the shirt Kurt ripped up.

"_Ooh, ooh, uh here we go, here we go"_ Kurt and Santana sing grinding up on each other and dancing inappropriately.

"You two aren't the only foxy people in the house." Burt says holding his coke can up.

"Check out those sweet colors!" Frank says pointing to the new paint job on his car.

"That's great, Dad." Kurt says ignoring what they said.

"You need something to eat. It's four o'clock" he says getting up from his chair. "Something real. I'll make some turkey and cheese on whole wheat." He says seriously concerned that his child eats.

"Evil food." Kurt says and does a little gesture with his hand

"Did you know that if you drink ten glasses of ice water a day, you'll burn three-hundred calories" Santana says pouring herself a glass of water and walking away.

"Interesting." Frank says looking Santana warily

"Dad!" Kurt screams when he sees Carole's bra and underwear in the dryer with his shirts. "Three strikes and you're out. How many times you gonna let her fuck you over?" he says holding the clothes to his face and storming off.

"Hey!" Burt says going after him.

"Where is my wallet?" Frank asks looking for his money. There's a crash in the background and Mario cursing at something.

"Frank, Frank! Go check on Mario to see if he's fine!" he says trying to get control of the situation

"I-I know I left it here." Frank says really concerned about his wallet.

"Man, it's here." Burt says hearing another noise and Mario yelling again. "Honey, find Frank's wallet." He tells Santana and turns to look at Kurt.

"Her clothes should not be here. You promised Phil and you promised me." Kurt yells at him eyes watering up but he stops himself from crying.

"No, I never promised…" Burt starts except Kurt buts in.

"Yes, you did!" Kurt says screaming at him mad that his dad broke his promise.

"Kurtie- Frank, come on. You're car is freaking out" he says pulling Frank into the shop and checking the car,

"This is so fucked up." Kurt says leaning against the wall holding tears back as Santana grabs frank's wallet and takes out a couple twenties

"_Ow! Fuck! There. How's that?"_ Is heard from Frank and a couple cuss words before they hear a car start up and some cheering.

"That's weird. I thought I had a bunch of twenties in here. I'm gonna have to write you a check." Frank says looking through his wallet to pay Burt.

"No, no, pay me next time." Burt says to him embarrassed by his son.

"Kurtis Elizabeth Hummel! Conference time! Now!" Burt yells walking into the house and pounding on his bedroom door. "You do not pull a scene like that in front of a client. Even Frank" he screams and Kurt opens the door.

"I'm on... the phone." Kurt says in a low voice.

"Well, get off the phone." He tells and Kurt just ignores him.

"It's Uncle Phil. He's with the baby" Kurt says and continues talking on the phone and closes the door in his face.

_*Page Break*_

Pissed off Burt storms into his room and grabs his secret cigarette stash. Through an open window he lights up and takes a drag from it grabbing his secret ash tray from the bottom drawer of his night stand. He exhales the smoke outside Santana walks in so he puts it out.

"Don't ever start smoking." He tells her trying to hide the ash tray.

"Is everything okay, Burt?" Santana asks walking towards him.

"Yeah." He says quickly but then he changes his mind. "No. Santana, I'm sorry, but I think it's time for you to go home." He says to the young girl who is influencing his on to do all this bad stuff.

"I can't go home. Misty had a convention in Bakersfield. She said she sent you an E-mail." Santana says confused at why Burt would send her away

"I guess I didn't check my E-mail." He says with a laugh

"I'm sorry, Burt. I hope it's okay that I'm here." She says laughing with him

"Well…" Burt starts looking down "I guess it's gonna have to be, isn't it?" Burt says sadly.

"Her boyfriend hits me, Burt. He grabbed my throat, and he threw me against his van." Santana says pushing her hair out of the way showing him a hand shaped bruise on her neck.

"Oh, Jesus. Where's your mother, Sweetie?" he asks worried about her wellbeing

"She- She passed away." Santana says sniffling slightly and Burt comforts her.

"I didn't have a mother when I was your age either. I know how hard it is. I do and with Kurt's mom gone as well I don't know what to say sweetheart" he says and he hugs comforting the young girl

"Dad." Kurt says walking into the room looking at jealous at Santana.

"What is it, Kurtie?" Burt asks still holding Santana.

"Uncle Phil's on the phone." He says handing the phone to Burt who stopped hugging Santana. "He wants to talk to you. They moved into the new place." Kurt says looking at Santana and Burt's get up from the bed where they were sitting at.

"How's the new house?" Burt asks into the phone and Kurt interrupts.

"It's an apartment, Dad" Kurt says following Burt as he walks into the backyard.

"So, are you taking him Saturday night?" he asks into the phone but nothing can be heard besides Burt. "Whoa. That sounds like a big deal." He comments on whatever the other person is saying. "Congratulations." He finishes lamely.

"Why can't he take me?" Kurt asks eavesdropping on Burt's side of the conversation.

"Well, sure, sure" Burt ignores Kurt and keeps on talking.

"He's my only fucking uncle." Kurt says whispering to Burt because he's pissed off on how things are turning out.

"Um- Oh, buddy, I…" Burt starts but Kurt doesn't let him finish.

"He's the only family on mom side that even fucking visits!" Kurt says to Burt in a low voice so his uncle doesn't hear that he's pissed off at him for ditching him.

"No, not- not you." Burt say into the phone "You're going digital on me. Yeah." He says trying to finish up the conversation. "Uh, l-I'll talk to you later." Burt says and he hangs up.

"So I'm not staying with him?" Kurt asks even though he knows the answer because he was following Burt though the whole conversation.

"Uh, he gets to go to some black tie event." Burt says sadly to Kurt "Something for- Something for NASA." He says picking up some tools left on the ground and generally trying to avoid Kurt blowing up. "He's gonna try to have brunch on Sunday" he says to Kurt hoping it can make it up for his Uncle not taking him for the weekend.

"Terrific. Then I might as well be on the fucking moon." Kurt says pissed off and walks into the house.

_So Kurt is pissed... Um well review please this movie is really intense I'm trying to do it justice_

_*Look Up At The Stars*  
><em>


	8. Chapter 7

**Warnings! Drugs, Sex, Language**, **Cutting(It's in this chapter if you don't like skip it!) and a lot more If you've seen the movie thirteen then you know what goes down... you've been warned...**

**Glee not mine! Thirteen not mine either**

**Chapter 7**

Walking into his room he slams the door and see's Santana smoking a cigarette on his bed.

"No. No." he says grabbing the cigarette and stubbing it out on his night stand. "My Dad will kill me." He says telling her why they can't smoke in the house

"He smokes." Santana says mad about her cigarette

"No shit. The same brand." Kurt says sitting next to her on the bed

"No shit." Santana says and grabs another cigarette and lights it

"Shh…" Kurt says as he grabs the cigarette from her while his dad passes and shoves it back to her when he's gone. "Here if you want it so bad." Mad at her that she smoking even though he told her not to. Santana takes a drag and Kurt grabs a piece of jewelry from his pocket.

"Look what I got from the tattoo shop." He says holding up a belly button ring with a little cross on it.

"Let's do it right now." Santana says killing her cigarette and they trade places Kurt laying back on the pillows and Santana crawling on top of him. "Sewing kit." She says grabbing a needle and holding it to his belly button.

"This is probably gonna hurt worse than your tongue." She warns him as he grabs the bed.

"I don't give a shit. Just do it." He says grabbing a balled up shirt and stuffing it in his mouth.

"Oh, fuck!" Santana says when the needle slips and pierces the wrong places.

"What the fuck did you do?" He asks looking down while Santana gets up to get paper towels.

"Everything okay, Santana?" Burt asks hearing the commotion from his room

"Yeah, we just spilled a Coke, Burt" Santana says grabbing paper towels and running back to the room closing the door behind her

_*Page Break*_

"Kurt, it's cool that you're not scared of needles." Santana says laying in bed with him as he play with his new piercing. "We can go and get tattoos. More piercings." She says smiling really big when Burt knocks on the door.

"May I come in?" Burt asks from outside the door

"Sure, Burt." Santana answers as Kurt covers his belly button.

"I've got a surprise." Burt says walking in holding something behind his back. "I got Rose Puckerman to sew on the leopard fur." He says holding on to a pair of jean with fur on them.

"The fur was thicker at Red Balls" Kurt says finding something wrong with them as he gets the jeans from his dad.

"These are tight, Burt." Santana says holding them

"Thanks. It only cost six bucks." Burt says touching the fur on the jeans "Kurt, tomorrow... you gotta sit down and do all your homework." He says still petting the jeans as if it was an actual animal.

"Maybe you could go to Tina's. She called a couple times." He says sitting down on the edge of the bed

"I know, Dad. I know." Kurt says looking annoyed at his dad

"Okay. Good night, my little beauties." Burt says leaning down at Kurt to give him a kissed on the forehead but Kurt turns away.

"I love you, Burt." Santana says after kissing him on the cheek to the surprise f both Kurt and Burt.

"Dad. Don't go in my room without asking me again" Kurt begins to yell at him as he gets off the bed. "Okay? Those are my favorite jeans. I don't just waltz into your room and screw around with your stuff." He continues following him outside of the room.

"When have you ever seen me mess with anything that was yours? Dad!" Kurt yells as Burt leaves the room and closes the door.

"Fuck him." He says pissed at the closed in his face and climbs in bed with Santana.

_*Page Break*_

Sitting on the bed with Santana he lays back and closes his eyes for a little bit before they both hear a knocking on their window.

"Yo, Santana. You ready?" Matt Rutherford, Santana's new boyfriend, says knocking on the window.

"I'm going to the park with Matty" Santana says rolling over giving him a kiss on the forehead. "Give me a sec. 'Kay?" she says sticking her head out of the window and kissing him. "Go away!" she tells him as he tries to watch her undress.

"What, do you wanna come?" Santana asks after she changed her shirt into a mini skirt and puts on a black tank top.

"Yeah." Kurt says looking at her with jealously

"It's just gonna be me and Matty." She says shaking her butt and slapping it "You know?" she says climbs out the window and flips him off as Matt carries her away.

"_Stop bitin' me."_ Can be heard from Matt as they walk away laughing leaving Kurt all alone.

_*Page Break****Cutting***_

Tossing and turning in his bed mad about Santana ditching him he finally just sits up in his bed. He closes his eyes and gets up going to the bathroom. Closing and locking the door behind him he looks into the mirror before opening it and grabbing the scissors and Band-Aids.

Looking into the mirror once more as he closes the cabinet and opens the drawer to get a towel. Sitting on the floor he cries a little and pulls up his sleeve to reveal his arm where there are old scars from past cutting experiences. He lets a tear roll down his face as he cuts into his arm with the scissors looking away slightly.

He doesn't scream in pain or cry anymore he just winces and lets the pain flow through his body. He drops the scissors to the floor and gets lightheaded as he lays back on the sink closing his eyes and putting the towel to his cuts.

_*Page Break****End of Cutting***  
><em>

Santana getting back from her date with Matt climbs through the window and gets on the bed with Kurt. Lying on his side with his arm in front of him Santana see's blood stains on his night shirt where he made the cuts. She looks at with a worried look at him and his arm.

"I love you, Kurtie". She says getting real close to him and whispering in his ear

_*Page Break*_

. "Santana." Kurt say waking up the next morning he turns around to look at her but there's no one on his bed with him. Getting up he runs his finger though his hair and sees the stains on his shirt from last night so he takes it up revealing a blue tank top.

Hearing people in the kitchen he gets up and goes in there finding Santana with Carole, Finn, and his dad joking around.

"Well excuse me." He says interrupting a joke that Santana saying as he sees his family have fun without him.

"Oh, hey, grab some oatmeal." Burt says to Kurt wanting to him to eat something for once patting the seat next to him.

"It's okay. I'm on a diet." He says not really wanting to eat anything.

"No, you should, uh, put some, some chocolate chips in it. It's actually very good." Carole says trying to convince him to eat with them.

"Come on, Kurt. You know you get mean when you don't eat." Finn says worried about his little brother not eating anything before school.

"Fuck you. " He says to Finn sarcastically. "Come on, Santana. Let's go." He says as she puts her bowl away.

"Hey, Santana, could you… could you just give us a little second?" Burt asks her wanting to talk to his son

"Yeah. Sure" Santana say walking out of the room.

"Um…Does Misty have a boyfriend?" Burst asks seriously

"No. She dumped him." He answers him quickly

"When?" Burt ask wondering why Santana didn't tell him

"Last week or something." He tells Burt quickly.

"Are you sure?" Burt asks really concerned

"Yeah. He's in Orlando. Now, can I go to school?" Kurt asks annoyed at all the questions

"Yeah" Burt says and Santana and him leave for school together.

_One of the main reasons I love this movie is because I can relate to it in very scary but accurate ways so watching the movie brings back some scary memories that's why when I update its very random so I'm sorry when it's late but I'm trying haha well anyways please review!_

_*Look Up At The Stars*_


	9. Chapter 8

**Warnings! Drugs, Sex, Language**, **Cutting and a lot more If you've seen the movie thirteen then you know what goes down... you've been warned...**

**Glee not mine! Thirteen not mine either**

**Chapter 8**

"It's okay." Santana says to Kurt after he tells her about telling Burt the truth on Misty's boyfriend.

"All of the sudden Mercedes has a ghetto booty?" Kurt says as Mercedes walks by swaying her hips from side to side

"I think she stuffs." Santana say laughing at her ridiculous walk

"That slut ain't got shit compared to these double cheeseburgers." Brittany says shaking and slapping her ass

"Shake it, don't break it, bitch." Mercedes tells her turning around and then walking away still swinging her hips.

"Fuck her." The group of girls they're hanging out with laughs

"Puck, you look hot." Brittany says as Noah 'Puck' Puckerman walks up to the group and they hug.

"What up?" Puck asks and goes to Santana

"Hey, Marcus, Puck." The group of girls says hi to the boys hugging them as they walk into their group

"Hey, Santana." Puck says hugging her and she kisses his neck

"Hey, Kurt, can I holler at you?" Puck asks him as Kurt stands back and watches everybody hug. Santana looks at puck shocked at him for asking that to Kurt instead of her.

"Yeah." he replies and follows him behind the trashcan where he and the girls were hanging out at.

"I was wondering if, uh, maybe you wanna go kick it sometime." Puck asks him smoothly

"Yeah, sure." Kurt answers trying to act cool but really he's screaming on the inside.

"Okay, well, can I have your number?" Noah asks and Kurt looks for a piece of paper or pen.

"Yeah…" He starts but Santana cuts him off

"Um, here's my cell." Santana say writing her number on his hand. "We'll be hanging around." She says looking a Kurt with a big smile.

"Straight. See you guys later." Noah says walking away

"Bye." Kurt says smoothly and after he walks away he jumps on top of Santana and squeals as Santana freaks out with him about being asked out by the hottest boy in school

The girls jump up and down with him and celebrate by hugging each other. The day goes on as normal hanging out with Santana between classes and arriving late to much if the teachers' annoyance.

"Okay, I don't want him to come to my house and see Finn and the bitch." Kurt says after school to Santana and Brittany talking about hanging out with Puck

"Well, let's all go to my place." Santana says talking mostly to Kurt."My aunt says only one friend at a time." She says sadly and looks at Kurt with a weird look on her face.

"Come on, babe." Brittany says grabbing Santana's hand but she pulls away

"I'm sorry, Brittany." Santana says ditching her and hooking her arm with Kurt's arm.

"Let me call my Dad." Kurt says grabbing Santana's phone and they both walk away.

"Fine." Brittany says shocked and pissed Santana chose Kurt and instead of her and walks away to the group they were in before

_*Page Break*_

Walking down the little pathway to Santana's house a couple guys walk by with surf boards dressed in bathing suits. Leading the way Santana walks her way through the guys pulling Kurt as they check the Santana and Kurt out.

"Oh, my God, Please don't tell me that they live here" Kurt says walking away from the hunk surfers.

"No, they're old news." Santana says and hold his hand to stop him from going any further "She's my cousin, not my mom. Got it?" she tells him as the surfers check him out.

"Don't tell them I like them." He whispers to them as Santana laughs at him.

"Hey, boys! My friend wants to suck your dick!" Santana yells and Kurt pulls her away embarrassed.

"Oh, my God. That was so not cool." He says leading her quickly away from the guys.

"Here's my pad!" Santana says and a woman about thirty sits on the couch doing her eyebrows.

"Hey, babe." The woman says to Santana still doing her eyebrows

"Kurt, meet the lovely Misty Sanchez." Santana introduces them kissing Misty on the cheek.

"Hello." Kurt says waving

"Hi. He's a cute one. Oh, Kurt, your dad has been calling." Misty says handing the phone to Kurt. "Honey, can you get me another beer?" she asks Santana and they walk into the kitchen Kurt ditching the phone on a little table.

"Um, Santana?" Kurt says when Santana hands him a beer knowing there's an adult in the house.

"Um, it's okay." She says mocking him holding the rest of a six pack and going into the living room giving one to Misty.

"So, you're a model?" Kurt asks walking behind Santana into the room.

"She's a model-slash-actress" Santana answers for Misty and grabs a beer for herself.

"Mmm, slash-bartender who's about to be late for work" Misty says putting down a cigarette she was smoking and looks in the mirror again. "What time is it, honey?"

"It's, like, four-thirty or five." Santana answers her trying to open a beer with her hands.

"Oh, shit. Hey, no more than one. You got homework." Misty tells Santana getting up from the couch.

"They were removing asbestos... from the locker room today, so… Oww… we got the whole gym period to do our homework." Santana tells her struggling to open another beer with her hands

_*Page Break*_

"Yeah, baby!" Santana yells running into her room with Kurt following him.

"I love you, Lady Gaga!" Kurt says as he runs up to the picture of Lady Gaga on Santana's wall and kisses it.

"Kurtie?" Santana says in a playful voice

"What-y?" He asks in the same tone

"You're going out with Puck!" she screams jumping on the bed with him as they squeal.

"Santana, goddamn it, where's my other cutlet?" Misty asks walking in looking dressed completely different wearing a wig

"Incoming cutlet!" Santana says throwing a cutlet to her.

"Nice meeting you" Kurt tells Misty as he lays back on Santana's bed.

"Very nice meeting you too, sweetheart." Misty tells him as she's picking up the cutlet and walking out of the room

_Hi! Sorry this kind of a short chapter A little over halfway done can't wait to this finished! haha Review Please!_

_*Look Up At The Stars*  
><em>


	10. Chapter 9

**Warnings! Drugs, Sex, Language**, **Cutting and a lot more If you've seen the movie thirteen then you know what goes down... you've been warned...**

**Glee not mine! Thirteen not mine either**

**Chapter 9**

The phone rings and Santana picks it up off her nightstand

"Is that your phone?" Kurt asks obviously waiting for Puck's call.

"Popular. Hello?" Santana says joking around and answers the phone. "It's Puck." She says holding the phone to her ear as Kurt freaks out next to her.

"Oh, my God!" Kurt says Santana holding him back from grabbing the phone

"Shh! Yeah, he's here. You wanna talk to him?" Santana asks and hands the phone to Kurt. "Shh. Relax. Breathe. Calm down. Shh." She tells him so he can keep his cool talking to Puck.

"Hey." He answers in a small voice trying to act cool. "Uh, no, no, I don't think I'm too busy." He answers Puck to something he asks and looks at Santana excitedly.

"Can we do something tonight if Azimo comes?" he asks Santana and Santana grabs the phone out of his hands

"Yes!" she tells him and talks on the phone with Puck "Hello? Come over right now. Okay, bye." She says and hangs up.

"You get to make out with Puck!" Santana screams in a singsong voice and sits back on her bed. "You don't know how to kiss, do you?" She asks him seriously

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no. Yes, I do." He answers her quickly "Me and Tina practiced with True Blood, like, fifty times." He says grabbing his beer of the night stand.

"Right." Santana says not really believing him.

"So, you want me to prove it, Bitch?" he asks her sarcastically taking a swig at his beer.

"Hell, no!" she answers him but Kurt kisses her anyway for a few seconds and pulls away. "I barely even felt that." Santana say laughing at him and gives him a look.

"Well, see if you fucking feel this one, then!" Kurt yells at her as he pushed her down on the floor and kisses her a little bit more firmly.

"Well... okay!" Santana says as he pulls away.

"All right, honeys, I'm outta here." Misty's voice can be heard down the hall as Kurt lights a cigarette. "Uh, if Benny calls, tell him I'll be down at Rene's. Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" she says and leaves while Kurt and Santana laugh.

_*Page Break*_

"Remember the part when Josh is smoking a joint with a beer, and he's…aaahhh" Santana says making a blissed out face explaining a story to Kurt, Puck, and Azimo as they laugh and sit in a circle drinking beer and smoking weed.

"I don't remember that!" Puck says laughing at her sitting next to Kurt

"I don't either!" Azimo adds sitting next to Santana.

"You just made that up." Kurt says lighting a pipe up and hitting it hard

"Boy, He jumped when that teacher got a pencil stabbed through her hand." Santana says laughing holding a joint in her hand."That wasn't even scary" she adds looking at Kurt knowingly

"Yeah, it was." He says putting the pipe down on the table.

"What is this shit, man?" Puck says turning of some crappy music they had playing in the background. "Check this out." He says and starts beat boxing adding Kurt's name at the end to make sound sick.

Puck turns on some more sensual music while Kurt takes a big swig of beer. Santana puts out her joint and gets next to Azimo and starts to kiss him Kurt follows her lead and sits next to Puck kissing him also.

Santana climbs on to Azimo's lap straddling him while Azimo's hand travels higher up her leg. Seeing this Kurt does the same getting on to Puck's lap and looking at what Santana does following her lead.

"It's getting kinda hot in here, don't you think?" Kurt says taking off his jacket and shirt while Santana slips out of her tank top. He takes a drink of beer and gives some to Puck before going back to making out with him.

Santana looks at him and giggles seeing her little protégé continuing without her lead and goes back to making out with Azimo. Puck unzips his pants and as Kurt moves his hands lower on Puck's body.

Closing his eyes he takes a deep breath and Kurt does want Santana teaches him slowly moving lower and lower towards Puck's dick. Santana turns off the light and last thing Kurt sees before darkness covers the room is the look of lust in Puck's eyes as he watches Kurt.

_*Page Break*_

Kurt lies on his side looking at the flames from candles on Santana's nightstand next to her bed.

"Mmm. We are so perfect for each other. You know if everybody married someone... from a different race then in one generation there would be no prejudice." He says happily laughing at his thoughts

"So, you had a good time?" Santana asks hugging him from behind

"Yeah." He answers quickly "But it tasted kinda nasty." He says making a face remembering the taste and they both laugh.

"What? We didn't go over that one." Santana asks laughing and rubs his arm soothingly.

_Hi even shorter chapter than the last but it's a really big point in the movie I tried to keep going but I'm not really good at writing smut and the movie does a really good job of leaving you hanging at the end of that scene so I tried to do what the movie did haha um well anyways review please!_

_*Look Up At The Stars*_


	11. Chapter 10

**Warnings! Drugs, Sex, Language**, **Cutting and a lot more If you've seen the movie thirteen then you know what goes down... you've been warned...**

**Glee not mine! Thirteen not mine either**

**Chapter 10**

"Want anything special from the market?" Burt asks leaving I his car going to the grocery store

"No, thanks, Burt. I like everything you get." Santana says laying down on a picnic blanket in the front yard.

"Hey, Kurt, do my back." She tells him as he sits down reading the newest vogue and hands him a bottle of sun-block. Putting the sun-block on her back he notices a scar on her back and stares strangely it at

"Who's that?" points at Jeremiah arriving in his car to his house.

"Jeremiah or 'Curly top'." Kurt answers her still rubbing her back. "His parents moved away and left him the house." He tells her and Santana gets and pulls him up.

"Come on." Santana says dragging him to Jeremiah's house. "Hey, Jeremiah! Got any beer?" she yells walking up to him

"Jeremiah, you are so lucky." Santana say looking around inside "I want your house." She says and turns up some music.

Dancing suggestively to the music she grabs Kurt and they dance together. They down their drink and Jeremiah looks uncomfortably.

"You know, I think I'm gonna call some of my friends." Jeremiah says trying to walk out but Santana stops and starts dancing with him

"How 'bout we make a Jeremiah sandwich?" Santana says putting him in between her and Kurt.

"Um, how about you're jailbait?" Jeremiah tells Santana but she just continues dancing.

"You know, I…" Jeremiah starts but Santana interrupts him

"Jeremiah, you know I'll never tell." Santana tells seriously "Kurt, would I tell?" she asks Kurt who is standing off to the side feeling awkward

"No, because Azimo would kill you." Kurt says mostly to Santana.

"Come on, Jeremiah" Santana says pushing Jeremiah towards his couch.

"No, look… Danger." Jeremiah says trying to get away from Santana.

"Come on." Santana says pushing him onto the couch

"Danger, Will Robinson." Jeremiah says as she gets on top of him straddling his legs.

"Jeremiah, it's not illegal to kiss." Santana says as Jeremiah tries to hold her back.

"Says who?" Jeremiah asks but Santana ignores him and begins to kiss him.

"Kurt, come here. Check out his white boy ghetto lips." Santana says pulling him on to the couch with her and Jeremiah.

"Try it. Come on." Santana says when Kurt doesn't kiss Jeremiah.

"No" Kurt says not wanting to kiss Jeremiah.

"Come on!" Santana say pressuring Kurt to kiss Jeremiah

"It's Jeremiah." Kurt says not wanting to kiss his brothers friend that's known him when he was younger.

"So? Come on." Santana says not really caring about what Kurt thinks "You guys." She says when Jeremiah looks reluctant also but Kurt finally caves to want Santana wants.

"Jeremiah, where's your bong?" Santana asks him and gets up to look for it.

"Right there." Jeremiah says pointing to his shelf at a blue bong while Kurt is still kissing him. "Why don't you get back over here, though, girl. Come here." He says and Santana returns to him with Kurt and starts kissing him again. They continue to make out with and they take off his shirt leaving him only in his shorts

"Feels good, huh, Jeremiah?" Santana says as she and Kurt hands lower and go up his shorts. "You know you want it." Santana says feeling confident while Jeremiah enjoys their kissing and groping.

"You know what? You know what?" Jeremiah starts getting off the couch freaking out on them. "Th-This- Why don't you guys get out of my house. Okay?" he says pulling Santana and Kurt off his couch.

"What the fuck are you…" Kurt asks over Jeremiah's sudden freak out.

"Just get the fuck out of my house- Just stop" he says pulling the off the couch while they look at him confused. "Now get out." He says and Kurt gets off the couch quickly.

"Shit!" Kurt says but Santana stays on the couch.

"Get out of my house! Now!" He says hysterical now and pulls Santana up planning on dragging her out

"Get the fuck off me, you fuckin' pervert!" Santana yells as he pulls her through the room.

"Please just get out. Go." Jeremiah says defeated and tired of fighting Santana and Kurt

"Jeremiah, chill out!" Kurt says walking towards the door with Santana

"Take your fucking weed and get out." Jeremiah says closing the door behind their backs.

_*Page Break*_

"Could you give me a hand?" Burt asks as Kurt and Santana run back from Jeremiahs' house.

"Dad, I'm not your fucking slave!" Kurt yells running into the house Burt fed up Kurt's antics puts down the grocery bag and goes after him.

"Shit! Shit! My breath." Kurt says running to the bathroom while Santana closes the door behind them. Burt busts in behind them and storms towards the bathroom

"Toothpaste, Toothpaste." Santana say looking for toothpaste so they can brush their teeth and get the smell of alcohol of their breath.

"Where the hells the…" Kurt says frustrated he can't find the toothpaste.

"Hey! Hey, open this door now." Burt yells through the door at Kurt

"What, Father? What do you want?" he asks sarcastically opening the door

"This is not how I raised you. I want you to be civil to me" Burt telling his son to calm down desperately.

"And I want you and your stupid girlfriend to get out of my fucking life!" Kurt says slightly pushing Burt as he walks out the bathroom. "What the fuck is she doing here?" Kurt says pissed that Carole is still here.

"Have you been drinking?" Burt asks him looking at his surprised

"No!" Kurt says lying through his teeth to Burt.

"Of course he's been drinking. He's always fucking drinking! Isn't that right Kurt?" Finn yells after seeing his brother and Santana running through the door with Burt on their tail.

"Oh, like you never have!" Kurt yells at him for being a hypocrite.

"Hey, hey, hey. Come on." Carole says putting his head through the door to stop Finn and Kurt from fighting.

"You guys!" Santana yell noticing Sarah Puckerman watching Finn and Kurt fight. Sarah starts crying as Finn and Burt rush to the door.

"Hey, Sarah. What's going on?" Finn says comforting Sarah to stop crying.

"Hey." John Puckerman says walking through the door with a suitcase in his hand.

"It's okay" Burt says grabbing a suitcase for him.

"Thought we'd just crash here for a couple days, just until my check comes in Rose and Noah are staying with Rose's mother I got Sarah till this weekend I think I'm coming down with diphtheria or something, so…" He says trying to explain for just walking without calling or anything

"Yeah, sure just for a couple of days." Burt says as Sarah goes to hug Kurt and walks back to Burt. "Finn, can you find your sleeping bag to give to…" He says picking up Sarah but Kurt interrupts.

"Why not open a hotel, Dad?" Kurt tells Burt walking away from him. "You could get paid for all this." He says knowing that they need the money.

"Kurt, buddy, this is just temporary." Burt tells Kurt following him to his room but gets the door shut in his face. He knocks on it and opens it to find Santana and Kurt putting stuff quickly away and sees stuff with tags still on them.

"Wow. Where'd all this stuff come from?" Burt asks in awe knowing that he never gave money to Kurt to buy it all.

"Misty bought it for me… us." Kurt says lying once more to Burt

"'Wanna bone.' Nice. What's the occasion?" Burt asks holding up underwear with that saying on it.

"She wanted to say 'thank you' for taking care of me." Santana says getting off the bed and handing Burt a shirt as if it was for him but really Kurt stole for himself.

"Kurtie, we have to have a real talk." Burt tells Kurt as he tries to brush some hair out of Kurt's face but Kurt shies away from his touch.

"I have more homework to do." Kurt says not really wanting to talk with Burt.

"Yeah." Burt says and look said that his son doesn't want to spend time with him.

"You should go to more meetings." Kurt says and pushes Burt out of his room.

_Yay! longer chapter hopefully this makes up for the last two really short chapters! haha um well Review Please!_

_*Look Up At The Stars*_


	12. Chapter 11

**Warnings! Drugs, Sex, Language**, **Cutting and a lot more If you've seen the movie thirteen then you know what goes down... you've been warned...**

**Glee not mine! Thirteen not mine either**

**Chapter 11**

"No, you don't understand. It's different this time. He's starting… He's starting to scare me." Burt says into the phone as he paces back and forth his voice breaking occasionally. "I know, I know, I know. Damn it, I know." He says to whoever is on the phone unaware that Kurt is watching him and hearing what he's saying.

"I just… I just wanna make it stop. You know?" He says as he stops crying Kurt still listening in to his father break down on the phone. "You fuckin' hard-ass. That's why you're my sponsor." He says revealing to Kurt who he's talking.

"Okay, okay, okay. I'm gonna try. I'm gonna try. Okay, I'm gonna… Okay, I'm gonna do it." He says into the phone promising his sobriety to his sponsor that he won't fall off the wagon any time soon. Kurt looks at his father who is visibly shaken on how fast his little boy is growing up and sighs walking out of the room back to the privacy of his own.

_*Page Break*_

After having fun giving a makeover to Carole they decide to have family night without Finn and go to the movies together. They enjoy walking through Westerville with Santana as their own little family joking around and generally having fun.

"Dad, no, I can't see that movie." Kurt says after they arrive at the cinema when they choose an action film.

"Why?" Burt asks Kurt curious at his son's behavior.

"Because it's a bloody war movie and I'm a pacifist, like Gandhi." He says and Santana buts in.

"Why don't we just go see the Jack Black movie 'The Misadventures of Ezekial Balls'?" Santana suggest looking at the poster with Kurt.

"It looks funny. It's a giant pig." Kurt says as if he really wants to see the movie.

"I won't be seeing that." Carole says not wanting to watch a kid's film

"Come on you guys' it's supposed to be family night." Burt says pushing them towards the ticket booth.

"That's all right. We'll see separate movies; we'll meet here at ten-fifteen two for the pig movie and two for the war movie." Carole says ands pays for the tickets

"Yes! Carole, you are so awesome!" Kurt says and both he and Santana hug her.

"Look, I got popcorn and butter in a separate foil packet for the little ones." Burt says handing them a little satchel filled with popcorn.

"Thanks, Dad." Kurt says grabbing the bag from him.

"Thanks, Burt." Santana says around a mouth full of popcorn.

"See you all here. Love you." Burt says and they go their separate ways.

Waiting until his parents are gone and the coast is clear Santana and Kurt walk back to the lobby and throw away the little bag with popcorn in it

"Bye, Dad." Kurt says sneaking out of the theater without his dad noticing

"Later, Jack." Santana says sarcastically to the poster of the movie they were supposed to see.

_*Page Break*_

"Oww! Mothers, lock up your sons!" Kurt screams walking down the street with Santana smoking a cigarette. After leaving the theater they both ditched their jackets revealing their midriff with belly button ring and thong hanging out of their tight and very low jeans.

They walk up to a group of people rapping, dancing, and smoking cigarettes. Karofsky comes up to Santana and she hands him a little bag with drugs and he gives her money.

"'Sup, honeys?" Puck says walking up to them giving Kurt a kiss. "How you guys doing tonight? You guys having fun?" He asks and Santana hugs him and kisses his neck.

"I got my ass beat for what happened the other night." Santana tells him and she just laughs.

"Oh, yeah?" He says but someone calls him

"_Hey, Puck, come spit that verse." _Puck walks away and goes to the front and starts rapping

"Why don't you go get us some sodas or something and you know what tell Sam to get his ass down here on his break." Santana tells Kurt giving him some money.

"Okay." He says and walks away.

_*Page Break*_

Instead of going to family night Finn decided to hang out with his best friend, Mike Chang, and a couple of their friends. Walking down the street they joke and push each other around.

"Hey, man, what are you doin'?" Mike says as they walk into a random store

"You stupid fucker!" Finn says laughing at Mike's stupid antics and sees a boy with tight jeans and a thong sticking leaning over the counter talking to an employee clearly flirting and laughing.

"Oh, sweetie, back that ass up." He says checking out the boy's ass admiring the view of him slightly bent over.

"I'd like to see how that thong looks on my bedroom floor." Mike says walking up to the boy and leering at him.

"Too bad you'll never know." Kurt says turning around to see it's his brother and his friends.

"Kurt?" Mike says looking shocked at his friend's little brother dressed like he's eighteen instead of thirteen. Finn just looks at him in shock seeing his little brother looking like a hooker.

"Aw, shit. Fuck it." Kurt says looking down seeing his older brothers shocked face look at his belly button realizing that his brother has never seen his belly button ring.

"Hey, Kurt, here's your Cokes." Mike says handing to him while Kurt walks away in embarrassment.

"I didn't pay for them anyway." Kurt says grabbing the cokes from Mike covering his face and belly button ring.

"Probably didn't have to with your fine ass." Mike says leering at Kurt checking him out.

"Fuck you!" Kurt says and walks away while Finn looks on in shock and Finn's friends laugh at Kurt's comeback.

_*Page Break*_

Kurt walks back to their little hangout spot but he doesn't see Santana or Puck their so he walks up to Karofsky because Santana was talking to him earlier.

"Have you seen Santana?" Kurt asks him wondering where his best friend went

"Nah, she went to the candy store." Karofsky says and takes a drink of bottle he has.

"Want some?" He asks Kurt and Kurt grabs it taking a big drink from it slightly gagging at the taste. "Easy!" Karofsky says grabbing the bottle back.

"What the fuck is that?" Kurt asks pissed at Karofsky for not warning him.

"It's my Voodoo juice my friends made." Karofsky says and Kurt grabs the bottle again and takes another long drink from it. "Don't be backwashing." Karofsky says and Kurt finishes his drink feeling off and gives it back to Karofsky.

"Wanna go find her?" Karofsky asks him and Kurt nods feeling weird. They walk away from the group and Kurt begins to feel the effects of the stuff Karofsky gave him.

"You all right?" Karofsky asks him when he leans against a poster in the middle of the sidewalk. "Kurt. Let's go. Come on." He says pulling Kurt along as they walk up and down the street looking for Santana.

"Santana?" Kurt calls out hanging on to Karofsky feeling as if he can't walk on his own with his legs weighing down on him for no reason.

"Santana!" Colors blur and sounds are too loud as he tries to yell for Santana but doesn't find her in his drug addled brain finding her is impossible.

"Santana?" What is going he can't tell if he's been here before or this is a completely different place, he can feel his head nodding up and down having no control of it.

Walking into a random store he sees everything in different colors as he turns in circles looking for Santana. Walking behind Karofsky he slows down and Karofsky holds him as Kurt grabs his head just to breathe for a little.

"Hey. Want to suck my cock, baby?" Karofsky asks him still holding Kurt looking down at his cherry lip-gloss covered lips.

"No!" Kurt says and breaks away from him stomping his foot wanting to find Santana.

"Santana!" Kurt yells still holding onto Karofsky even after what he said Kurt can't walk by himself for long before his knees go weak.

"Santana!" Kurt yells at her when he sees Santana walking out of a dressing room with Puck following her. "Damn!" he tells Santana while she hugs him and kisses his neck.

"Puck spilled a Coke all over his pants and he couldn't perform…" Santana says making up her excuse of why she wasn't their when Kurt came back but Kurt interrupts her.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? Do you even know what time it is? Shit!" he says and starts pushing Santana out the door of the store they were in.

"Hey" Karofsky calls out to Kurt. "Call me, baby." He says giving him a creepy air kiss and Kurt scoffs at him.

_Yay this is long chapter! haha I'm almost done writing this I just have a couple scenes to write and I'm done! Well Please Review! _

_*Look Up At The Stars*_


	13. Chapter 12

**Warnings! Drugs(Explicit Drug Use!), Sex, Language, Cutting and a lot more If you've seen the movie thirteen then you know what goes down... you've been warned... **

**Glee not mine! Thirteen not mine either**

**Chapter 12**

"Geez, Dad, I can't help it if the movie ran late" Kurt says getting out of the car holding onto Santana still feeling the effects of the drink Karofsky gave him.

"Bullshit, Kurt! We checked the theater." Burt says to him as he gets out of the car mad at Kurt and Santana.

"We got something to drink at Starbucks. What's wrong with that?" Santana says grabbing onto Kurt worried about him.

"Where's the backpack?" Burt asks not really buying their lies.

"Oh, shit." Kurt says under his breath knowing they threw it away.

"I got you a key chain." Santana says turning around and giving it to Burt to avoid the subject.

Kurt and Santana walk into the living room together and Kurt sees Finn on the couch with John as he gives Finn a henna tattoo. Finn looks up at Kurt and sees how messed up Kurt truly is.

"Hey. How was the movie?" John asks grabbing some tools from the table to continue doing Finn's neck.

"All right." Burt says in frustrated tone.

"Dad, I gotta talk to you. In private." Finn says to Burt looking at Kurt once more.

"Okay. Come in the kitchen. I'm making tea." Burt says and goes into the kitchen with Santana following him.

"Should we talk about how you get stoned every night with Mike?" Kurt asks walking up to Finn slightly stumbling a little.

"He knows I smoke pot, Kurt." Finn says knowingly and looks into his little brother eyes. "Look at your pupils. You're so fuckin' busted." He says and nods his head at Kurt

"Fucking little…" Kurt starts and then attacks Finn launching himself at him and pulling him up while hitting him.

"Ow!" John says because a tool cuts him when Kurt picks up Finn.

"Jesus Christ, Kurt!" Finn says trying to defend himself from Kurt

"Don't you ever touch me again!" Kurt says and grabs a hockey stick just laying around.

"Go ahead, hit me, Kurt. You'll go to jail, you fucking slut!" Finn says when he sees the stick in Kurt's hands.

"Don't you fucking call me a slut." Kurt tells Finn. "Dad, Finn just called me a slut!" he says launching himself at Finn again as John looks on in horror.

"Burt!" John finally calls out Burt watching Kurt and Finn go at it still nursing his injured finger.

"Stop! Stop it!" Burt says trying to get them to stop

"Wait, wait, wait!" Carole says grabbing onto Finn as Burt pulls Kurt away.

"Stop! Stop!" Burt tells Kurt as Kurt fights his way out of Burt's grip.

"Kurt look at this shit." John says holding his bleeding hand.

"John, you know he didn't mean it." Burt says trying to apologize for is son. Santana watches from outside the doorway with a sick fascination at how Kurt is changing.

"Dad, don't touch me! Don't touch my hair!" Kurt says pushing his dad away when he tried to push back a piece of hair out of Kurt face.

"He's out of control." John tells Burt walking out of the room.

"Have you had anything to eat today?" Burt asks Kurt seriously concerned for his son's new developed eating habits.

"Dad, stop with the food thing already!" Kurt yells into Burt's face and stomping his foot down.

"Fuck it. You don't want me to cook for you anymore? Fine then don't eat my food." Burt yells back to Kurt and starts walking away from Kurt.

"Fine! I hate your nasty store-brand food anyways!" Kurt screams at Burt

"Great! Then I can stop fixing three cars a day trying to pay for all this shit!" Burt screams back at Kurt and kicks the coffee table.

"You think I want to be here?" He asks and walks to the kitchen all the while Carole, Finn, and Santana just watch as he and Kurt explode at each other. Kurt storms off into his room and Santana follows him.

"Fuck. Damn it. Goddamn..." Burt says walking into the kitchen falls onto the ground into a couple cereal boxes on the ground he gets up and kicks them before picking them up and ripping them open spilling the cereal onto the floor.

He moves a couple chairs away from their table revealing the floor being taped up. He pulls on the floor and rips it up destroying the floor until Carole walks into the room with Finn on her heels.

"Burt. Burt." Carole says distracting him from completely destroying the whole kitchen floor.

"I told you we needed a new floor." He says holding onto a huge chunk of plastic flooring. Finn looks at Burt like he's lost his mind.

"Honey? Burt. You all right?" Carole sits down next to him and asks him concerned about him.

"Yeah. I'm okay. I'm okay." Burt says chuckling at his ridiculous actions."I'm okay. I need to call Sue." He says talking about his sponsor.

"Dad!" Kurt screeches to Burt from his room.

"Uh, don't worry about that, all right? I'll take care of it." Carole says and gets up to go to Kurt's room.

"Dad! What the…" Kurt screams once more as he sees Sarah and a huge dog on his bed.

"Damn it, Kurt. What is it?" Carole says walking into Kurt's room frustrated at him.

"I can't even sleep in my own bed?" Kurt says pointing to the dog and Sarah.

"Kurt, we can all sleep in here if we could just get this dog out." Santana say trying to get a dog bigger than her out of the bed.

"Wake up, girl. Come on. It's… Oh, Jesus." Carole tells Sarah to wake up picking her up but sees the bed wet.

"Something peed in your bed." Santana says pulling back the bed spread.

"It's alright we'll change the sheets. Here, Finn, take her." Carole say handing Sarah to Finn

"Dad, you're dealing with this!" Kurt screeches once more to Burt.

"I'll take care of it. You know what, Kurt? You're gonna have to lay off of him." Carole says pulling up the sheets from his bed.

"Don't you tell me what to do, you fucking cokehead?" Kurt tells Carole as she grabs the sheets. "You're such a loser." Kurt tells her with such a look of hatred she stops grabbing the sheets and just walks out slamming the door. The door doesn't close properly so Kurt grabs it and slams it himself.

_*Page Break*_

"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." Burt tells Carole as he just stares into space in the bedroom.

"Lay back" Carole tells him and he does for a little way before he sits up again.

"I can't do this with him anymore. I can't. I can't. I'm horrible." He tells Carole repeating himself over and over again

"Just lay back down, Burt." Carole says and goes into the closet while he lays back. Burt hears a couple of noises and goes to see what going on and find Carole packing.

"This place is fucking with my head. Yeah, I want… I want to get loaded." Carole tells him seriously while grabbing her stuff.

"Go see Mario. He'll read the big book in that scratchy voice." Burt tells him in a serious tone.

"Okay. I know what to do." Carole tells him and they kiss before she leaves.

_*Page Break*_

In Kurt's room Santana and Kurt are still up snorting crushed up pills on Kurt's dresser. Kurt looks up like he's thinking about something serious for half of a second in his drugged up brain.

"Santana, I have to ask you something." Kurt says his voice sounding nasally from snorting pills.

"What?" Santana asks grabbing her school I.D. and cutting a line from a pile of crushed pills.

"What happened in the dressing room with you and Puck?" Kurt asks truly wondering what she did.

"Nothing, pendejo. He's your guy." She says and gives him an air kiss. Kurt satisfied with that answer snorts another line before they hear the front door closing. Looking through the window they see Carole with her bags and Kurt and Santana laugh.

"Uh-oh." Santana says and they go back to snorting lines.

_Hello! I have a few more chapters before I'm done writing_ _I'm trying to see if I should write a sequel or not because the movie leaves it pretty open for you to figure out what happens at the end. so... Please Review!  
><em>

_*Look Up At The Stars*_


	14. Chapter 13

**Warnings! Drugs, Sex, Language**, **Cutting and a lot more If you've seen the movie thirteen then you know what goes down... you've been warned...**

**Glee not mine! Thirteen not mine either**

**Chapter 13**

"So what's with the spoons?" Kurt asks after Santana grabs two spoons from the freezer.

"Just go like this." Santana says putting one under one of her eyes and the other under one of Kurt's eyes.

"It's really cold." Kurt says laughing at Santana.

"You're gonna call Santana's mom." Frank tells Burt in the laundry room a couple feet away from the kitchen.

"Right." Burt says grabbing the phone off the wall dialing Misty's number.

"I'm just gonna talk to her for a few minutes. I mean, she's just a kid, after all." Frank says grabbing a couple books and walks into the kitchen.

Kurt and Santana talk in a language they made up so they could hide their secrets from anybody listening in especially Burt and Finn.

"Finn, come here for a second please." Frank asks Finn whose outside in a new football uniform.

"Misty does this every morning, and she still has huge bags." Santana says putting both spoons under her eyes.

"I wonder how much of this you have to swallow for it to kill you." Kurt says holding up a bottle of bleach and pretending to swallow it.

"This family needs some healing." Franks says walking behind Finn looking at Kurt and Santana in particular.

"Who bought you that uniform?" Kurt asks Finn as he walks by in his new uniform Kurt looks at him with disdain.

"Fuck you." Finn just says in reply clearly not talking to Kurt.

"Santana your mother's phone's disconnected." Burt tells Santana as he gets off the phone.

"Burt, she's not my mom. She's my cousin. My mom was a crack whore." Santana tells Burt as if he should have known. Finn, Frank and Burt all look at her in surprise Kurt just smiles and Santana smirks at him.

"Okay. Everybody just take a deep breath." Frank says and grabs the spoons from Santana. "Santana, honey, do you have a friend that you could stay with for a few days? I think this family needs some alone time." He tells her seriously concerned for Burt and with what he has to deal with.

"I'm the one that's here every day trying to make the situation better. Ask Burt." Santana tells him making a convincing argument for herself so she could stay with Kurt.

"Look, Dad, the game is gonna start soon. I-I gotta get warmed up." Finn tells wanting to leave for the park where he's going to play football with a couple friends.

"That's okay, kid. Just go." Burt tells Finn and Santana's phone goes off.

"Phone!" Kurt yells and he grabs it for Santana.

"Wait, wait, wait. Hold on, hold on." Franks says but Santana and Kurt just ignore him.

"Hello? It's Sam!" Santana says answering the phone and Kurt screams and steals the phone from her.

"Hey, Spidey!" Kurt says into the phone and walks away from Frank and Burt into another room.

"Santana, honey, let's talk about you for just a minute, okay? I need to make sure…" Frank says grabbing her before she leaves the room.

"Frank are you a board-licensed therapist?" Santana asks pushing Frank away from her as she walks.

"Okay, you bring the stuff, and I'll give you a surprise." Kurt says into the phone covering what he says with his hand while Frank and Santana walk into the room.

"He's done a lot of great things for me." Burt says walking into the room with them.

"He's a repairman. Frank, do you remember when you tried to repair the air conditioner and Alexander ended up humping your leg?" Kurt says butting into the conversation between Santana and Burt still on the phone.

"Frank, I can handle this." Burt tells Frank when he looks hurt at what Kurt said to him.

"You know, I should, um… I should be getting back to work. I could be selling houses." Frank says and he walks out of the house .

"Ten-thirty at Mercedes'." Kurt says into the phone then he gives a kiss and hangs up.

"Frank can handle it, Dad. Ooh! Want me to model my new thong? It's perfect for pooping on the go." Kurt says walking around with his thong sticking out his jeans.

"What's that under your shirt?" Burt asks noticing something metal not attached to Kurt's shirt.

"None of your business." Kurt says walking away into the kitchen with his back to Burt.

"What is that?" Burt asks once more following Kurt wanting to know what it really is.

"Don't worry about it." Kurt says still walking away but Burt is still following him.

"Let me see that." Burt says grabbing Kurt by his arm trying to turn him around.

"No! What is it with you and poking me?" Kurt yells and turns around getting out Burt's grip and walks the other direction.

"I just want to see what you got there." Burt says grabbing him again and pulling up his shirt.

"Dad, stop!" Kurt says trying to get away from Burt but he fails.

"What the hell is that?" Burt asks looking nervous about what Kurt's done to his body. "I'm talking to you." Burt says when Kurt just walks away from him.

"It's a belly button ring." Kurt says whispering to Burt trying not make a deal about it.

"Speak up. I can't hear you." Burt says now pissed off at Kurt.

"It's a belly button ring! How else can I say it? I don't speak no other languages!" Kurt screams into Burt's face.

"Oh. And do you want to know what that is?" He asks pointing to his tongue and then sticking it out to Burt. "That is a tongue ring." He says and walks away from Burt.

"When did you do all this, Kurtie?" Burt asks concerned and upset he didn't notice sooner.

"Oh, Dad! Two thousand years ago! I'm a mummy! I was born two thousand years ago! Whoo!" Kurt says jumping around and in circles while Santana laughs and Burt looks at him seriously upset.

"Kurt, Kurt, Kurt. I'm really starting to lose it. Stop it, please." Burt tells him as he tries to get Kurt to stop.

"No boxers, no briefs." Kurt starts grabbing his ass and than doing a sexual move slapping his ass slightly.

"No boxers, no briefs." He says again walking forward pushing Burt out of the doorway still doing sexual moves grabbing his ass.

"Stop it." Burt says pleadingly to Kurt wanting to believe his little boy is still innocent.

"No boxers, no briefs." Kurt says one last time slapping his ass and imitating a hand job with his hands while Burt just looks at him in shock outside the door. Kurt looks at him with no expression on his face, just a mask holding back the real Kurt.

_*Page Break*_**  
><strong>

"You have to take him for a while." Burt says to Phil as he's sitting on the porch with a cup of coffee.

"No, I can't." Phil says pissed off at Burt.

"I need you to take him for a while." Burt says seriously not even moving from where he is.

"I can't. I've been on the phone all morning trying to get out of this thing. I can't." Phil says to Burt once more.

"I need you to take her for a while." Burt says again not looking at Phil.

"Are you hearing me here? I can't. I will talk to him." Phil says tired of repeating himself.

"It'll be just fine. All right? Where is he? Is he in the back?" Phil asks and walks into the house and looks for Kurt.

_Hi! I really tried to adapt this scene for Kurt because the movie says no panties no bra and I don't think Kurt wears panties or bras so I improvised haha anyways Please Review!_

_*Look Up At The Stars*_


	15. Chapter 14

**Warnings! Drugs, Sex, Language**, **Cutting and a lot more If you've seen the movie thirteen then you know what goes down... you've been warned...**

**Glee not mine! Thirteen not mine either**

**Chapter 14**

"Hey. How are you doin'? Listen, we, uh… we gotta talk about something." Phil says walking up to Kurt who is writing in his journal in the backyard.

"Um, I gotta tell you right up front that I can't, uh, take you this weekend." He says kissing Kurt on the forehead while he just sits there.

"I knew that you wouldn't take me." Kurt says not even looking up from his journal.

"Kurt, uh... look, buddy you-you have got to cut me some slack, okay?" He starts pulling up a chair and sitting across from Kurt.

"I am trying to kick ass at this new job. I am trying to get you and your dad more money. That's all I'm…" He says and Kurt looks up at him while he's talking but he's interrupted by his phone.

"Let me, um, just shut this thing off. Uh..." He cancels the phone and sits back looking up at Kurt trying to figure what's going on.

"What's the problem? What's going on? Can I help? Kurt. You gotta talk to me." Phil says trying to get Kurt to at least talk to him but fails until Kurt looks up at and blinks away tears.

"Phil, do you even remember what the last thing we did together was?" Kurt asks and the phone begins to ring again "Phil, just answer the fucking thing!" Kurt says after the phone starts buzzing again and Phil picks it up.

"Look, this could be an emergency. Let me take this. Yeah?" Phil says not really asking for permission and starts talking on the phone.

"No, I can't. I'm with- I'm with a client right now. Look, Chris, I will call you from the airport, okay? Fine." Phil says into the phone and hangs up looking at Kurt but all he's doing is writing in his journal.

"Nice talking to you, Phil." Kurt says not even looking up and goes back to writing in the journal.

"Kurtie, I'm not going anywhere, okay? You know, fuck this work shit, okay?" Phil starts when he sees the look on Kurt's face, a mix in between disappointment and disinterest. "I'm calling him back right now and telling him I'm not going to Houston." He says grabbing the phone to call back but Kurt stops him before he can even call.

"Phil, just go, okay? Really. You need this job." Kurt says pissed off and he looks to Phil to see him shocked.

"Yeah, Kurtie, I do need this job." Phil says looking down at Kurt wondering what happened to the sweeter and nicer Kurt. Kurt just looks away and Phil leaves him to his own devices.

_*Page Break*_

"Nice car." Finn says to Phil leaning against a new ford f-150.

"Yeah, it's just a silly business tool. We're going to the Buckeye's game in two weeks, right? Go Ohio! Okay?" Phil asks him and he holds up his fist for Finn to pound it but Finn pounds it hesitantly.

After Finn moved in with Burt, Phil came around to help move stuff they became closer and Phil became another father figure that Finn really needed.

"He needs help, Phil." Finn says as Phil opens the door to get into the car.

"Okay. Okay. What is the problem?" Phil asks seriously trying to figure out why Burt and Finn are so freaked out over Kurt.

"Can somebody please just tell me, what is the problem? In a nutshell." He tells Finn but Finn just shrugs him off not knowing how to explain that Kurt is losing control.

"Finn, wait…" Phil says after Finn walks away but he stops leaning against his truck.

Barefoot, in a tank top, and a button up shirt Carole walks by and looks at the truck. "Nice car." She says knocking on it and walks away. Burt leaning against the wall smoking on the porch looks on as Phil drives away.

Carole walks up to him and gives a happy meal toy that fixes itself when you push a button and he smiles at her for cheering him up.

_*Page Break*_

In the hallway Kurt and Santana talk in their language to decide something before they walk into Burt's bedroom. "Good morning, Dad!" Kurt says and quickly turns around seeing that Carole is in the bed with Burt.

"Whoa, hey. Hi" Carole says and sits back on the bed.

"Knocking's real good." Burt says looking at Kurt and sting back.

"Uh, Dad, we have something really important that we need to talk to you about, okay?" Kurt says grabbing Santana's hand and walking closer to the bed.

"Okay." Burt says curios about what Kurt and Santana want to tell him.

"Um... I think that I would get along a lot better with everybody if Santana just lived with us." Kurt says looking at his dad sincerely hoping that Burt would buy his act.

"Misty will pay you to take me." Santana says looking Burt with hope.

"She won't be like all the other freeloaders." Kurt says looking at Burt sadly. "She was abused by her uncle when she was nine."

"Burt. He put things inside me and he pushed me into a fire." Santana says with her voice in a low whisper looking at Burt with tears in her eyes.

"Okay." Burt says looking down not really believing that Kurt is doing this to him.

"Burt, you could really help me if I lived here." Santana say looking at him sadly. "You could maybe even save me." She finishes and looks at him expecting him to answer right away.

"Okay, I'll think about it." Burt says shaking his head to clear his thoughts.

"You're so cool." Kurt says kissing him on the cheek and hugging him.

_*Page Break*_

"Bye, Burt." Santana says getting out of the car when Burt drops them off at school. She gets out and putting on some pink lip gloss Kurt goes to get out of the car but Burt locks the door before he can leave.

"Why did you put me on the spot in front of that poor little girl?" Burt asks Kurt seriously mad at Kurt. "I can't reject someone like that to her face." He continues looking at Kurt by turning around.

"I know, Dad." Kurt tells him smiling slightly satisfied with himself.

""Come on, Kurt." Santana says waiting for him outside.

"Good-bye. I love you." Kurt tells Burt leaning over and kissing him.

"Bye." Burt says confused at how Kurt is acting.

_*Page Break*_

The bell rings and Kurt gets up balling up the test they just got handed back.

"_Yea! I got an "A." _Rachel says walking with Tina to their next class.

"I got a "C-plus." Movin' up." Mercedes tells Kurt as she throws away the test. "What'd you get?" she asks him and he throws away the test.

"Let's just say my Father isn't gonna get a bumper sticker this year." He tells her laughing at his own joke and walking away to meet with Santana for their next class.

_Ummm sorry for the delay I'm not going to make-up excuses other then to say school started and kicked my ass and trying to keep good grades and finding out that your bestfriend and her boyfriend have been doing crack really doesnt mix sorry. anyways Please Review_

_*Look Up At The Stars*_


	16. Chapter 15

**Warnings! Drugs (Explict Drug Use!), Sex, Language**, **Cutting and a lot more If you've seen the movie thirteen then you know what goes down... you've been warned... **

**Glee not mine! Thirteen not mine either**

**Chapter 15**

Kurt's bedroom is filled with heavy metal music in the background as he and Santana are sitting across from each other. The Kurt feels his face laughing and looking really surprised.

"Hit me. I'm serious. I can't feel anything. Hit me!" he says laughing passing a bag of air duster to the Santana. Santana hits him and he laughs not feeling the pain.

"Again! Do it harder!" Kurt says laughing this time Santana really punches him and he just laughs. She takes a hit of air duster and passes it back to Kurt.

"I can't feel anything!" he screams at her while she takes another hit.

"I hear this little 'wah-wah-wah' inside my head." Santana says to him laughing getting the air duster from him and taking another hit.

"That's your brain cells popping." Kurt says to her as they both laugh stupidly at each other.

"Do it" Santana tells him

"You want me to do it?" He asks her laughing she nods and he slaps her. He takes another hit of the air duster

"Hit me, Harder Punch Me!" He tells her as they both laugh and she punches him making him hit his head on the edge of his nightstand next to his bed. He gets up with a busted lip but he's still laughing.

"Hit me really Hard, really" Santana tells him laughing after she took another hit of air duster.

"Okay I'm going to punch you" Kurt tells her laughing

"Okay go!" She shouts at him and he punches her. She falls back on the bed and when she sits up she has a cut on her forehead from his ring that he had on his hand.

"Oh Shit" he says as he wipes blood off his ring. Both of them are bleeding and laughing. They scream and reveal their tongue rings in their mouths as they lay back on the bed.

Inhaling deeply the air duster Kurt laughs. "Ah, I want to bleed more! Hit me!" He tells Santana and she does slapping him incredibly hard but he still doesn't feel it. "Make an effort, bitch!" He tells her and she backhands making him fall off the bed.

"Kurt?" Santana calls to him laughing but when he doesn't get up she gets off the bed to wake him.

"Kurt?" She says calling him to wake up shaking him slightly to get off the floor.

"_Food's ready, guys'"_ Burt says from the kitchen.

"Just a minute!" Santana yells back to Burt stalling. "Kurt. Get up, okay?" She says worried and grabs Kurt trying to sit him up.

He wakes up slightly and Santana drags him to his dresser applying base to Kurt's bruises. "You can't go out like this." She says and starts putting make up herself.

"Oh, shit." Kurt says looking at his lip in the mirror and the bruises on his forehead. Santana puts back the air duster and Kurt puts on a dark lip gloss to his busted lip. Grabbing a sticker Santana puts it on the cut on her forehead she got from cuts ring and they begin to dress up to explain their ridiculous attire hiding the cuts and bruises.

_*Page Break*_

"Her uncle got seven years." Burt says to Frank holding a newspaper clipping about Santana's uncle.

"I mean, look at you. You're stretched to the limit. Shit, you're stretched beyond the limit." Frank says taking a bite of his food while Finn holds Sarah in his lap. "Sarah and I are sleeping in a tent." He adds smiling at his daughter.

"She's been abused by everyone who's supposed to take care of her." He says sadly looking at the clipping in his hands. "I have to help her." He says thinking aloud.

"No, Dad, come on. You don't know that. I mean, Jesus." Finn says when Santana and Kurt walk outside in their ridiculous outfits. Kurt wearing a shirt showing his midriff not even caring about his belly button ring seeing as both Finn and Burt knew about it.

"How do we look, darling?" Kurt says sticking his tongue out showing off his tongue ring.

"Guys, say hello to the butt." Santana says turning around and showing off her shorts with eyes on the back.

"I wanna play! I wanna play!" Sarah says innocently hoping off Finn and grabbing the feather boa she had on.

"What happened to your lip?" Burt asks seeing the cuts that weren't hidden behind all the makeup he put on.

"Nothing, Dad. I just bit it." He says touching it slightly to hide it from Burt.

"Is that my belt, Santana?" Frank asks her seriously seeing his belt on her.

"Yeah." Santana answers honestly and sits down on Finn. "Finn, do you have any film? You want to take pictures of us?" She asks him and he squirms under her uncomfortable around her.

"No, Santana, I don't." He says trying to get out from under her.

_*Page Break*_

"Okay, kids. This is the day. You guys did a great job. These all look really…" Mr. Ryerson, Kurt's biology teacher, begins before Kurt walks through the door.

"What?" Kurt asks as the teacher gives him a disapproving a look and he goes to sit down. "Oh, my God Wait. Today is the due date?" he says seeing a project on his group table as Rachel and Tina look proud. "You guys could have called to remind me that today was the due date." He tells them angrily because he didn't a thing for this project and it's worth half his final grade.

"We left you messages" Tina tells him still working on the project

"Not to mention a note on your locker." Rachel tells him and Mr. Ryerson looks at Kurt pissed off.

"Oh, our phone's been disconnected just because we've been having family problems. My grandmother, she passed away." Kurt tells him making up an excuse as to why he didn't work on the project with Tina and Rachel.

"Go to the counselor, Kurt. She'll talk to your dad. Now." Mr. Ryerson tells Kurt and he walks out of the room a girl throws a paper ball at him and he throws it back "Knock it off, you guys." He says before Kurt leaves the room.

_*Page Break*_

"Fuck!" He says storming into the bathroom hitting the trash can next to the mirror where Brittany is putting on stickers on her face. Wiping his eyes before he begins to cry he looks at Brittany "So, um... you just wanna go to the boardwalk and sell some shit?" he asks her and she looks sympathetically.

"I can't. Um, I'm late for my biology actually and we're doing a play and... I'm a mermaid." She says and leaves Kurt in the bathroom by himself.

Re-applying cover up to his cut lip and pink lip gloss, he fixes his hair and then he looks at the mirror and stares at it for awhile. When did he become like this? And his eyes so lifeless and numb this isn't who he used to be. The bags under his eyes scare him and he just stares into the mirror looking for the boy he used to be. Who is that person in the mirror he can't even recognize himself anymore.

_This movie really gets to me to this day I still shudder at that scene. um well its almost done and I'm trying to decicde if I should try a sequel with no help from a movie or start a new story based on the movie across the universe. Please Review _

_*Look Up At The Stars*_


	17. Chapter 16

**Warnings! Drugs, Sex, Language**, **Cutting(A lot in this chapter) and a lot more If you've seen the movie thirteen then you know what goes down... you've been warned...**

**Glee not mine! Thirteen not mine either**

**Chapter 16**

"I can't even remember how to spell 'photographer.'" Kurt says randomly staring blankly out of the window as he sits in the backseat of Burt's car with Santana going through the same route they do everyday towards Kurt's house.

Burt looks up and glances through the rearview mirror and sees Kurt with a blank expression on his face and Santana sitting next time just looking ahead as if Kurt had said nothing. He looks at his son and doesn't see the little kid he used to be he sees a hollow shell of the old Kurt with dead eyes and lips downturned in a frown.

Making a split a decision he turns the directional to make a turn and Santana immediately notices.

"Where are we going, Burt?" she asks but doesn't get an answer as the car ride continues silently towards an unknown location.

_*Page Break*_

Arriving at Santana's house Burt gets out of the car and storms into it with Kurt and Santana following him.

"Misty. Wow. I've been calling for two weeks." Burt says upon seeing Misty on the couch drinking a beer with a stranger.

"Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. I just... didn't want you to see me like this. Burt, my ear…" Misty says in a raspy voice putting down the beer and putting her head down hiding something behind the hat she's wearing

"What?" Burt asks not really listening to what she's saying as rage flows through his veins.

"They cut off my ears." Misty says pulls off the hat revealing surgery gone wrong on misty's face.

"Okay, guys. Please go out to the car, okay? Please. Please, go out to the car." Burt says to Kurt and Santana but they stand their staring at misty for awhile before going outside.

"I had that little kind of turkey neck thing, you know? I mean, all of a sudden I had a kid to support. I mean, fuck." Misty says crying to Burt explaining both the surgery and just dumping Santana on him to support.

"Y-You had plastic surgery?" Burt asks incredulously at the fact while Misty still had Santana to support.

"Mmm." Misty just shakes her head in shame

"Why? You were so pretty." Kurt asks from outside listening to their conversation.

"Santana knows what I'm talking about. You know that little kind of flap thing that was in the pictures?" Misty tells him and then cries out in pain. "Oh, my ears hurt so bad. Look." She says and pushes her hair out the way revealing stitches below her ears.

"Is this, like, a standard procedure?" Burt asks not really concerned.

"Yeah, I guess. I mean, you know, they had to tuck the skin somewhere, I guess. It's just... I didn't realize they'd have to do the whole, you know fuckin' crop circle." Misty says while Burt takes a cigarette from her and starts smoking.

"So everything's okay, then?" Burt asks after blowing out smoke and grabs Misty's hand

"Yeah. Oh, sorry." Misty answers before realizing what she's done to Burt.

"It's okay." Burt says ashing his cigarette Misty reaches over to grab a mirror.

"Excuse me. Oh, God, I'm a mess." Misty says looking into the mirror that was on the table. Kurt and Santana just look at her with pity. "Oh, dear. Can I get you a beer?" she says getting up before going to the kitchen.

"No, that's okay. We're gonna split. So, Santana... we'll bring your suitcase over later, okay?" Burt says getting up from the couch and looking at Santana.

"So you're not gonna adopt me, Burt?" Santana asks seriously her voice void of emotion.

"Santana, I mean... Misty's back, so…" Kurt says shrugging and Santana walks out of the room concerned for his best friend Kurt follows her.

Santana walks out to the backyard and leans up against an old refrigerator and just starts crying. Kurt looks on seeing his best friend breakdown and cry. She looks to see him and gives him a hateful glare before she starts crying again. Kurt backs away slowly before turning around to find his way to his dad. He's never seen Santana so broken and down he's never seen through her iron gates before today.

_*Page Break*_

Walking through the hallway by himself feels so foreign to him. He's used to always having Santana by his side. With her he felt powerful, popular, he felt like no one could see right through him, like no one can actually hurt him. Occasionally he smiles to a couple people and says hi to friends but today something is wrong. Walking alone he can feel the hateful gazes pierce through him like a million little daggers.

Walking down the steps of the school he see's Brittany and Quinn but no Santana.

"Hey, girlies." He says walking up to them but Santana pulls up in a car with the stereo on blast and a couple guys in the front driving.

"Hey, baby! Let's go, ladies!" Santana screams as they both get on before taking off without him. Pissed off Kurt walks off and goes to the closest pay phone to call Santana

"Santana. Santana, that was hilarious. Now come pick me up." He says laughing but Santana asks who it is and he knows she's not playing anymore. "It's Kurt. San- Can you hear me?" He asks before hanging up and walking off something is totally wrong today.

_*Page Break*_

"Finn, would you hurry it up?" Kurt says pounding on the door to the bathroom.

"Just a minute!" He says through the door.

"God, are you jacking off in there?" Kurt screeches at him through the door.

"Fuck off." Finn replies to him before Burt walks by.

"Kurt, I'm with a customer. Work mode." Burt says getting a wrench from his office and going back to the garage.

"Dad, I told you that I was having a bad day." Kurt tells him before Finn walks out of the bathroom.

"I can't fucking wait till you move to Phil's." Finn says casually rubbing his eye trying to get rid of how tired he feels.

"What the hell did you say?" Kurt asks in disbelief at what Finn said as a passing by comment.

"Nothing. It's just something I heard Phil and Dad talking about, okay? Forget it." Finn says while Kurt looks at him surprised as Finn tells him what he heard before he walks away

_*Page Break**** Cutting**_

Walking into the bathroom with so many emotions that he can't handle Kurt goes directly to the cabinet not even bothering to look at the mirror like he always does like a ritual. Looking for the scissors he knocks things down searching desperately for them. He slams the cabinet close before finding and opening a small metal box that holds a razor and razor blades. Grabbing a razor he closes the box and grabs a small towel from a drawer.

He sits down leaning back on the sink as he rolls up his sleeve old and new scars from different times he cut before. He drags the blade a little deeper and longer than he has ever done before. He thinks about Santana and all the pain she's caused him, about Finn and the damage he's done to him, about Burt and all the pain he put up with.

He gasps as the pain flows through his body while the blood runs down his arm dripping onto the floor. He drops the blade on the floor before grabbing his arm with the towel in his hand. He breathes heavily as the blood continues to fall freely from his arm.

Pounding on the door startles him as tries to get the cut to stop bleeding. "Hang on a minute!" He says breathing through the pain still clutching his arm.

"Hey, Kurt." Burt says through the door asking his son to hurry up.

"Okay. Hang on!" Kurt says panicked about his dad at the door. He rolls down his sleeve and wipes the blood off the floor as he continues to blood on the towel stuffed into his sleeve he picks up the blade puts it back quickly before looking in the mirror trying to compose himself.

After walking calmly out of the bathroom he runs into his room and checks under the towel to see if he's still bleeding. Closing his eyes he breathes the pain before drifting to sleep the blood less causing him to feel lightheaded.

_This scene scares me. I never cut but I thought about before. I know people who used to cut. I actually got my user name from this organisation called To Write Love On Her Arms and it's this program that helps people who have drug or cutting problems. Just google they have such inspiring words and they really saved me. So Please Review_

_*Look Up At The Stars*_


	18. Chapter 17

**Warnings! Drugs, Sex, Language**, **Cutting and a lot more If you've seen the movie thirteen then you know what goes down... you've been warned...**

**Glee not mine! Thirteen not mine either**

**Chapter 17**

Running with his group from gym class he stays in the back not actually running. He slows down as he gets tired. Grabbing his cut arm he sits down on the sidewalk outside the school. He clutches his arm rocking back and forth slightly before two girls he's familiar with walk up to him to start trouble.

"You's nasty." A tall black girl says walking up to him with her friend.

"Yvette." Kurt says getting up still grabbing his arm

"I heard that you got used." Yvette tells him pushing him up against a fence next to the school.

"What? By who?" He asks seriously walking up to her not going to back down.

"By Sam, on the stairs at Mercedes' party." Yvette tells him still walking up to him.

"Shit never happened, but believe whatever the fuck you want." He says trying to walk away from the girls who were trying to jump him.

"That's not what Santana said. You fucking lying?" Yvette tells him before pushing him back.

"Bitch, you better not ever touch me again." Kurt tells her pushing back not backing down. Teachers who were patrolling school grounds see what's happening and call out to them to stop.

"This shit ain't over." Yvette says running away with her friend. A police officer from the school pulls up to see what's going but before he can stop the girls who are already gone.

_*Page Break*_

Sitting on top of the desk swinging his feet he waits for Mrs. Finney, Kurt's English teacher, to close the door. She told him to wait after class for her and he does but whatever she has to say he really doesn't care.

"You've made 'F's' on your last three tests... and you haven't turned in any homework." She tells him as he chews on his nails staring blankly at her. "On that basis alone, you're gonna fail." She continues he just rolls his eyes he really doesn't care anymore. "You'll be held back in seventh grade." She tells him and that gets his attention.

"What? They can hold me back?" he asks her seriously never knowing that was even an option. He used to get such good grades but after all the stuff that happened with Santana he stopped caring about school and ditched all the time.

"Yes, they can hold you back. Kurt, your name was brought up in impact group today." She tells him as the bells ring he just stares at the ground before him. "Santana Lopez turned in your fake I. D... and then there's the matter of cheating in your math class." She tells him as his mind wanders what happened to him he used to be a straight 'A' student now he might be held back.

"You were one of my best students. Your poem at the beginning of the year was incredible. I'm sorry." She says as he grabs his bag and gets up going to his next class to hear a similar speech about is grades and being kept in seventh grade.

_*Page Break*_

Walking down the street he drags a stick up against a chain link fence letting his mind wander. His bag slides down his shoulder and he pulls it up. When did his life become so complicated, when did he stop being so care-free, why was everything completely different now?

He drops the stick and keeps walking pulling up the shoulder of his shirt back up. He used to like all the revealing clothes he and Santana used to wear and make together but now he sees how the truly make him look. Cheap and easy.

He hugs himself he doesn't even hear Carole pull up next to him because he was too lost in his own mind.

"Hey, Kurt." Carole says driving next to him. "Your dad sent me to pick you up." She says slowing down the car to a walking pace as she follows Kurt.

"What's going on? I'm supposed to be studying at Rachel's house." He says crossing his arms while still walking.

"I don't think so." Carole says and she leans over and open the door to the passenger side while still driving. "Come on. Hop in." She says stopping the car and Kurt gets in.

Driving through the neighborhood Kurt sees a 'for rent' sign where Jeremiah used to live. He looks down before looking away and waving at one of his neighbors who was sweeping the street. Instead of waving back she walks back inside of her house and Kurt is surprised.

He knows what they say behind his back how they call him whore and junkie. He just never thought anything about it because with Santana he was fearless. Now he doesn't have Santana as a defense she barely talks to him anymore. He swallows the lump in his throat before he looks the other way and sees that they're already at his house.

"You'll be okay." Carole tells him after pulling up to the driveway and Kurt gets out of the car and walks towards the house.

_*Page Break*_

Walking into the house he freezes when he sees Santana seated in their armchair and Misty sitting with his dad who is curled up on the couch.

He catches his breath and walks by "Hey, Santana. Misty. You healed up great." He tries to walk by before Burt stops him.

"Sit down." Burt says in a hollow tone his head is being held up by his hand as he leans on the couch for support. His feet are on the couch almost in the fetal position.

"I have to go to the bathroom." Kurt says not wanting to deal with whatever bullshit Misty and Santana had started.

"Leave your bag." Burt says before Kurt can leave and Kurt hesitates before dropping it on the floor.

"Fine." He says and quickly leaves the living room and going to the bathroom. He tries to open the bathroom window but fails. He sighs and brushes his hair out of his face and walks out of the bathroom.

"Kurt." Santana whispers his name when he comes out of the bathroom he tries to walk past her like she's been doing to him for the last couple of days but she stops him with a hug.

"What the hell?" Kurt says pissed off and not hugging Santana back.

"They found my stash, and I had to tell them." Santana tells him pulling away her voice breaking. "I love you, okay? You're my boy. Remember that." She says sincerely and she pulls him back for another hug as he reluctantly lets her. "I love you." She says kissing his cheek and pulling away.

"Come on. Let's go." Santana says grabbing his hand pulling him into the living room with his dad and Misty in it. Santana sits down in the armchair and he sits on the edge. He looks up at his dad and Misty expectantly not knowing what was going to happen.

_It's getting closer to the end I'm feeling good about the end still wondering if I should do a sequel or not the movie leaves pretty open so I might write sequel maybe even introduce Blaine but I don't know So please review_

_*Look Up At The Stars*_


	19. Chapter 18

**Warnings! Drugs, Sex, Language**, **Cutting and a lot more If you've seen the movie thirteen then you know what goes down... you've been warned...**

**Glee not mine! Thirteen not mine either**

**Chapter 18**

Misty grabs a box filled drugs, cigarettes, and other miscellaneous items and dumps them on the table.

"Kurt." Burt looks at him scared at with his little boy has become and whispers his name.

"What?" Kurt looks at him incredulously shaking his head. "None of that shit's mine." He says denying very quickly.

"We found it." Burt whispers to him trying to hold back the tears.

"What? Speak up, Papa, 'cause I can't hear you!" Kurt yells at him harshly trying to derail the situation.

"Do not talk to your father like that." Misty interrupts him from causing a scene. "He said we found it stashed around your bedroom...all your little hiding spots." She says while Kurt looks at all the stuff on the table. He sees his cigarettes, the drugs he sells, and all the pills he had hidden around his room.

"Jesus, Santana." Kurt says pushing off the chair and getting away from Santana.

"I had to. You don't get it." Santana says in strained voice looking at him with disdain.

"Oh, no, I get it." He tells Santana sarcastically and then looks over at Misty. "Who the fuck do you think you are, going in my room?" He yells at her sitting on the couch.

"You're lucky I got there before the cops did, honey." Misty tells him looking at all the money on the table. "Hey, I'm just trying to help you, sweetie." She says taking a drink of her coffee.

"How do you explain eight hundred and sixty dollars in your bag?" Burt asks him wiping the tears off his face trying to stay calm.

"What do you expect me to say, Dad?" Kurt yells at him trying to figure a lie. "We jacked it, okay? It's not like your broke ass ever has any money to give me." Kurt yells at him before walking to him over to the couch and looks down at him. "Dad, when Carole went to the halfway house... what happened to our phone, our cable?" He asks in a quiet voice.

"You didn't even know how to pay the bills." He says condescendingly with a hateful look on his face. "It's no wonder Mom barely wanted to be with you! You didn't even finish high school!" Kurt says yelling at Burt before walking away.

"We don't have extra stuff, but we're doing okay. You know we're doing okay. You don't have to steal." Burt tells Kurt still believing all the lies Kurt has fed him.

"Dad, you knew what was going on with all those clothes and shit! Christ you're not that dumb, are you?" Kurt yells at him disbelieving in how Burt still believes in him.

"I didn't know it went that far!" Burt yells at him revealing that he knew what was going on in his son's life. He wipes the tears from his eyes and looks at Kurt not believing that is his child now. "Oh, God!" He cries into his hands trying to think about Kurt when he was younger.

"We'll be moving up to Columbus, so you won't be seeing Santana again. Ever." Misty says getting up and standing over Santana finally being her guardian. "You're really cruel, Kurt. I mean, I'm sure you can be a sweet kid when you want to..." Misty says with tears pooling in her eyes. "... but right now you're a really bad influence. I mean, you cheat, you lie, you steal." She says while Burt looks at her like she's crazy and Santana looks at Kurt indifferent.

"Oh, my God! Are you kidding me? Where do you think I learned all this shit from?" Kurt yells at Misty before walking away from them. He can't believe how Santana betrayed his trust.

Before he met Santana everything was normal, he didn't do drugs, he didn't smoke cigarettes, and he clearly had never even kissed a boy. Now he sells drugs, he can't go a day without one cigarette and had lost his virginity and the worst part is can't even remember it. If wasn't for Santana he would be ok.

"Kurt was playing barbies before he met Santana." Burt yells at Misty remembering how everything happened after Santana came into their lives. How everything was different once Santana arrived into their lives.

He remembers how innocent Kurt used to be, but now Kurt is just a hollow shell of his old self. Kurt used to care about his family, his friends, school, now Kurt hates his family doesn't talk to any of his old friends and he's failing all his classes and is in danger of being held back. And all of this changed with one catalyst Santana Marie Lopez.

"Did she teach you how to beat the crap out of her as well?" Misty says following them into the kitchen. "I've seen the bruises." Misty tells them pulling Santana next to her.

"What the hell did you tell her, Santana?" Kurt yells at Santana pissed off at her.

"Come here. What about this?" Misty says grabbing Santana pushing up her hair and showing them the bruise from when Santana and him were high and started hitting each other.

"What the fuck? We were just goofing" Kurt yells at Santana trying to stop from crying.

"Kurt didn't hit her." Burt yells at them trying to defend his son.

"Yes, he did!" Santana screeches at them

"I don't believe this shit! She hit me too!'" Kurt yells at them telling the truth for once.

"And look at this, Burt." Misty says grabbing Kurt arm and trying to pull up his sleeve.

"Don't you dare! No! Please!" Kurt says trying to get out her grip but Misty is somehow too strong.

"Get your hands off him." Burt yells at Misty trying to pull her off Kurt.

They both fail at pulling Misty off and she pulls up his sleeve to reveal all his cuts. "See? He cuts."

Burt slams himself into the kitchen counter when he sees his little boy has been hurting himself and Kurt yells at her "It's none of your business, you fucking Frankenstein!"

"Oh, no, this child is my business, you little cunt." Misty tells him while holding Santana's hand while she cries.

"That's enough. You need to get out. Get out!" Burt yells at them needing them to get out of his house.

"Honey, come on." Misty says pulling Santana out of the kitchen

"Who would want to be in this shit hole anyway? It fucking stinks in here, Burt!" Santana says trying to have the last word.

_This movie somehow alwasy got to me every scene I Had a santana who ruined my life who introduced me to drugs, sex, and rock and roll. It hurts when someone that close to you betrays your trust. Well please review_

_*Look Up At The Stars*_


	20. Chapter 19

**Warnings! Drugs, Sex, Language**, **Cutting and a lot more If you've seen the movie thirteen then you know what goes down... you've been warned...**

**Glee not mine! Thirteen not mine either**

**Chapter 19**

Rushing over to Kurt Burt grabs his son and starts brushing the hair out his face. He loves his son so much he can't believe how much he let get passed him. He wants to show how much he truly loves his don.

"Oh, no, Dad! Get off of me. I hate you! Stop!" Kurt says crying fighting to get away from Burt but he's too weak. He lost so much weight because he stopped eating and he's tired and weak all the time.

Burt grabs his face and makes Kurt look him in the eyes. "I love you and your brother more than anything in the world... and I'll die for you, but I won't leave you alone right now." Burt says sincerely he's not going Kurt now when he really needs him.

"Finn said you wanted me to move in with Phil!" Kurt yells at him pushing Burt away but Burt quickly grabs him and hugs again. "You don't want me! You don't want me!" He yells at Burt crying. He tries to get out of Burt's grip but he can't.

"I want your uncle to be in your life more." Burt says holding onto Kurt while he cries still trying to get away. "I want you here with me. You're my heart. I'll make it right." Burt tells Kurt while Kurt stops crying and starts nodding his head.

"It can never be right." Kurt says thinking back to all the things he's done to hurt himself and his family. All the pain courses through his body he needs away to get it out somehow some way he needs the pain to go away. The pain needs to stop or he's going to go crazy.

"Get off me. No. Get off. Dad, please!" Kurt says trying to get out of Burt's tight hold but he can't. The struggle brings them down to the ground. "Don't hold me! Don't!" Burt kisses his forehead and brushes his hair out of his face never letting go of Kurt.

"Stop! Dad, don't! Don't! Please." Kurt says as Burt grabs his arm and pulls up his sleeve revealing all the cuts he has made. The scars he's caused because he needed to stop the pain somehow and if drugs and drinking didn't help cutting did.

"No. No. No. God. Stop." Kurt cries while Burt runs his hands on his cuts before kissing each cut individually as if he was trying to heal them. The cut he made when Carole came back into their lives and when he cut for the first time. The cuts he made when Santana left him all alone at night while she went with her boyfriend to hook up. The cuts he made when Finn told him that he was going to go to Phil's house because his dad couldn't stand him anymore. Burt kissed every single one while Kurt just laid there and cried. "Stop. Dad. Dad. Don't. Oh, God."

Before picking up his son from the floor he hugs Kurt and rocks back forth placing little kisses on his forehead and hair. He grabs Kurt and they both lie in bed hoping for a different tomorrow.

Burt hopes that Kurt gets better, that he starts trying harder in school get up his grades. He hopes that Kurt stops the drugs the dealing and the drinking. His precious baby is hurt and he wants to do anything to help. He hopes Kurt starts trying to live his life in a better way, no more stealing, no more lying, no more cheating, and no more cutting. He wants Kurt to grow up and finish high school. He doesn't want what happened to him to happen to Kurt. He wants Kurt to go to college and do something better with his life than stay in Lima. He wants the world for Kurt and he'll do anything to give it to him.

Burt wishes for a brighter and better future for Kurt with love and hope to surround him. As soon as they can they're going to leave so Kurt can get better. He's going to sell the shop and move to better area. He's going to stay sober for Kurt and he's going to help Carole stay sober.

Kurt hopes for the pain to go away. He wants to try and get better but with so much pain he can't help it. He's tried quitting but after two days the withdrawals are horrible and he can't handle any more pain. He closes his eyes and breathes in deeply, he feels like this the first time he can actually breathe. He doesn't feel like he's drowning any more he wants it to last forever. He will stop the dealing and the drugs as soon as he can even if it means withering pain.

Burt hugs Kurt while they lie down and he rolls up Kurt's sleeve. They both close their eyes and let the world around them disappear. No hate just love. They don't know what's going to happen from now on they just wish and hope.

_Well this is it this the end. The movie leaves it so open I didn't know how to interpret it so I tried my best I hope everybody liked it. I'm going to try and write a sequel but it won't be up untill I have at least five chapter written but I will tell you if I finally do have it. Please review I'm really thankful for whoever reviewed this story._

_*Look Up At The Stars*_


End file.
